Whispers Of The Underworld
by Chris Lozinski
Summary: Many enemies have scorched the dark skies of the Realm known as Earth...but none of greater evil than this. The Chronicles of Earths' and the Netherealms' epic battle. Chapter V and Characters for Chapter V up. Please R&R. It's my first story.
1. Prelude

**WHISPERS OF THE UNDERWORLD**

**PRELUDE:**

**A VOICE SPEAKS**

* * *

_Many enemies have scorched the dark skies of the realm known as Earth...but none of greater an evil than this. Years ago, three evil and demonic forces threatened to take over the Earth realm; Quan Chi, the elusive and cunning sorcerer. Shao Kahn, the dark and deadly emperor, and the fallen Elder God known to many as Shinnok. After many years, a select few of chosen warriors of Earth finally defeated these evil forces of darkness. After returning to the Netherealm, Quan Chi and Shinnok decided that Shao Kahn was only a pawn and was no longer needed in their plans. So they placed a curse on him, trapping him forever in a mystical tablet in the Outworld realm. With Kahn out of the picture, Quan Chi and Shinnok decided to challenge Earth's finest single handily. If they succeeded in this, they could forget about the threats downed upon them and head towards a more precious prize-_

_-the sacred amulet of power. Quan Chi was easily defeated at the hands of a young God of Wind named Fujin. Shinnok's physical form was destroyed, but the fires in his soul would never cool. The Earth warriors along with the high powers of the Elder Gods knew this. The Thunder God Rayden thrust his soul into a stone statue deep within the heart of the Netherealm, hoping that it would never resurface. After Shinnok's soul had been trapped within the statue, the statue formed to what Shinnok's physical form was._

_The sacred amulet of power was returned to its original resting-place. Four new warriors were appointed to the tasks of God of Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire. With all of the possible evil threatening the Earth realm vanquished, Rayden and his younger brother Fujin settled down for a while. They seemed to forget one simple thing-_

_-as long as the mystical power within the amulet surged, Shinnok would always be after it. Always. The amulet is the one thing that can release Shinnok's trapped soul from the statue. With every new day, his soul burns darker. If he is released, he will unleash a plague so great, it would make one welcome death before experiencing it. After sessions of hard thinking had passed, the Elders split apart the realms of Outworld and Edenia, causing them to shift powers, and become two separate realms. If the Dark Emperor were to ever escape from the tablet, it would be that much more difficult for him to attack the realm he once ruled over. The Elders also allowed the Law of Dominion and travel patterns towards realms distinguish, allowing Gods and Sorcerers to travel to realms willingly, without facing the costs that would follow. Someone, however, found two loopholes. . ._

_Shinnok knew that it was hopeless; that he would never escape the place he called home. So he secretly formed an alliance behind Quan Chi's back with a force greater than immortality itself, and promised to retrieve the amulet and share power with his associate. He does not expect his son, Kahn to break out of the tablet and challenge his forces. After Shao Kahn is done dealing with Shinnok, he will focus his hell raising forces on Edenia, wishing to enslave it once again._

_And so begins the saga of an epic battle in which two forces of evil now threaten the dark skies of Earthrealm. Which one will force it to succumb to its darkness first, is the question. . . . _


	2. Characters

**WHISPERS OF THE UNDERWORLD**

**CHARACTERS**

The thunder and rain quickly picked up outside as the Dark Throne Room shone instantly with a tint of light. There were carvings and statues lined everywhere along the walls and steps of the gigantic room, each holding a deadly weapon. There was a spiraling staircase leading up to a second level, which circled the whole roof and then led down to a giant window. But the biggest, most precious object in the Throne Room itself was the giant, stone-carved statue positioned near the back of the room. It resembled an ancient fallen leader who had failed at his much longed for task long ago. One might appreciate its beauty, hadn't it been the great resting-place for the ruler of the Netherealm.

Before the great statue was a much bigger element; a giant vortex portal. It was a mirage of dark gray and black poison, which was swirling around in a counter-clockwise circle at a slow pace. What was magnificent about this portal were the two stone statues that held the poison together. On the left side of the portal, a precious stone-carved demon with armor on and hair that was let down to its shoulders was holding within one of its hands the edge of the right side of the poisoned portal. It was a semi-dark shade of gray, and had blue jewels for eyes. A single tear was under the left eye, which was also a blue jewel. Two long, large gray wings protruded from its back, each lined with beautiful gray feathers.

On the right side was a similar demon, only this one seemed to have been corrupted with the poison from the swirling portal itself. It also, with one hand, was holding the left side of the portal. It was also wearing armor, and had hair that was let down to its shoulders. Its eyes were filled with red jewels, and a red-jeweled tear fell from its right eye. It was so dark, it was almost black. It too had two wings, but they had been covered by demonic armor, and underneath, had been reduced to bone and spikes.

The demon on the right side of the portal was holding with its other hand a carving of an ancient sword that was hidden by the Elder Gods long ago. The demon on the left was holding a similar sword, only it was much larger, and more demonic. The two swords met and formed an x at the climax of the portal, in the exact center.

The giant, stone-carved statue spoke, but the words seemed to radiate from all places in the giant Throne Room. "So after the Earth Gods are defeated, we shall share the spoils of Earth together as one."

It was now time for the giant poisoned portal to speak. Both of the demons opened their mouths and spoke the exact same words, at the exact same time, seeming to speak the words that the portal itself could not.

"And you shall be freed from your statue, Great Ruler of the Netherealm. I have heard many tales of the riches Earthrealm has to offer. My realm shall greatly accept the spoils of it."

"Yes indeed." The great statue replied. "But if I and my realm do indeed fail, you will fulfill our alliance, will you not?"

The giant portal paused for a moment. "If you do indeed fail, then I and my realm will take over the task. After Earthrealm is defeated, we will figure out a way to bring you and your realm back."

The giant portal again stopped, then spoke. "We wish to discuss with you another matter. It seems that a sorcerer from your realm has been stealing our poison through means of treachery. I will have you know that we will soon take action to this matter."

The giant statue seemed to almost stretch out a smile. "I know of whom you speak. I will let him fulfill my bidding, then I will grant you access to this realm. You may then deal with him however you please."

The giant portal started to spin faster and faster. "And so begins the saga of an epic battle in which two realms combine forces and attack a realm which they have longed to defeat. This will truly be a legend to tell."

And with that, the giant portal's demons came to life and clashed their swords together. The whole Throne Room filled up with darkness. By the time the sound of the clashing of the swords was finished, the giant, demonic portal had vanished....

CHAPTER I:

--Rayden-- 

After vanquishing all of the possible threats of the Earth realm, the Thunder God is finally accepted into the Pantheon of the Elder Gods, but finds that it is hard to determine what his purpose really is. Taking a much-needed vacation, Rayden leaves his position and joins Kai to relax in the Shaolin Temples, confident that nothing will happen while he is gone. Little does he know his vacation is about to change. Rayden soon learns that his brother is infected with a poison so dark, it can take away immortality. He finds it upon himself to travel to the Netherealm and retrieve an ancient and powerful sword that was thought to have been destroyed. It is the one thing that can either save or kill his brother. In the depths of the Netherealm, Rayden learns that an ancient Lord who ruled over the Netheralm long ago has been brought back.. He also learns of the plot to resurrect the Great Fallen Elder God Shinnok. Rayden must now choose which is more important, ending Hell's evils, or saving his brother's immortality.(Uniform: Mortal Kombat IV)

--Fujin--

The former God of Wind was given the chance to hold his great brother's position as God and protector of Earth, but only agreed to take the position if he could also keep his other occupation as the God of Wind. Fujin was also appointed the task of protecting the sacred amulet of power and replacing the other three Gods in the Temple of the Elements after the previous ones mysteriously disappeared. It was not a very hard process, since three of his most trusted warriors from Earth who competed in the Tournament called Mortal Kombat graciously accepted the tasks. One day while Fujin was monitoring his surroundings, a dark and eerie feeling overcame him. He did not quite know what it was, but knew that it couldn't have been good, so he quickly warns his other companions of the upcoming danger that he senses. Fujin soon learns that his instincts were right when there is a raid on the Temple of Elements. Fujin puts up a respectable fight, but is infected with a forsaken evil poison in the process. Fujin will soon be taken over by the poison unless his older brother, in time, can do something to help.(Uniform: Mortal Kombat IV)

--Liu Kang--

Liu Kang was given the honor of accepting the chance to guard the ancient amulet of power with the new position for the God of Fire. He almost chose instantly, then remembered that he had the Shaolin Temples to look after. He did not want to leave his home, but knew he would be a right pick to be a God, so Liu Kang handed the task of ruling over the Temples to his closest friend and ally, Kai. Kai accepted graciously. Now Liu Kang could fulfill a higher honor as a God. Liu soon discovers that his new skills will be put to the test when a raid occurs on the temple where the amulet is hidden in. Liu Kang is left bloody and bruised, but as soon as he learns that his old enemy Shao Kahn is planning to enslave the realm he longed to have once again; Edenia, he gathers his strength. Knowing that he would easily overrule it, and kill his beloved Kitana in the process, Kang vows to destroy Shao Kahn once and for all at any cost. Even if it means his own life.(Uniform: Mortal Kombat Trilogy)

--Quan Chi--

The cunning and deceiving sorcerer returns with orders to retrieve the ancient amulet of power for his master, who is trapped inside a statue. Quan Chi gathers his strongest warriors and forces them to raid the Temple where the amulet lies. Quan will fulfill his master's orders, but has secretly kept the soul of a fallen leader of the Netherealm hidden in one of his chambers. At any given time, Quan can release his soul. After Quan has led his master into believing in his trust and loyalty, he will let his ancient master slay Shinnok. Then he and his rightful master will rule the realm they once did. Quan has also obtained a deadly poison from a far away realm that no one knew existed except for a select few. This poison is the ultimate weapon, but the realm that the sorcerer is stealing it from is not pleased. They will take action before Quan Chi succeeds.(Uniform: Mortal Kombat IV)

--Shinnok--

Forced to live the past few years trapped inside the Netherealm within a giant replica statue, the mighty Fallen Elder God Shinnok is not so powerful anymore. Years ago, the Thunder God Rayden placed his soul within the statue, the statue that Shinnok could never escape from. He has grown weary of waiting for the right time and sends his most trustful sorcerer to gather an ensemble of warriors to raid the Temple that contains within it his amulet of power. Shinnok knew that he could never rule over the realm whose warriors had defeated him time and time again. A realm called Earth. So he allied himself with a God from a distant realm as a backup plan who is said to be more powerful than immortality itself. Shinnok promised to share the spoils of Earth with his associate and his world once his hellish creatures were done with the Earth warriors. Little does Shinnok know that his son and Dark Emperor has been released from the tablet that he and his sorcerer placed him in. His son has plans of taking over Edenia and also wishes to challenge Shinnok's forces with a man who has an ancient book of spells. Shinnok must break out of his statue and diminish all that stands in his way. But will he do so soon enough, is the question.(Uniform: Alternate from Mortal Kombat IV)

--Sub Zero--

Sub Zero, the legendary Lin Kuei assassin who was trapped in the Netherealm and forced to live out the rest of his existence there due to a certain specter named Scorpion was given an offer from the cunning Sorcerer Quan Chi one day while peacefully meditating. The brave warrior nobly refused the offer, which made Quan Chi very angry. Sub Zero was soon to learn that it did not matter if he wanted to join Quan or not. Sub Zero is transformed into what he despises; a demon from Hell. He is willingly used for Quan Chi's bidding, and is then told to guard his ruler and protect the one thing that can conquer all; the sacred amulet of power. Sub Zero knows that within his heart, he has the power to eradicate the dark evil from within, but the longer the poison stays within him, the stronger it grows. Will he have enough time to rid his soul of the dark poison before the end draws near?(Uniform: Mortal Kombat IV)

--Scorpion--

The lone specter has spent the more frequent years of his life conserving all of his dark energy by old, Shirai Ryu rituals so that one day, he can be ready to escape the Netherealm and kill The Emperor of Outworld, Shao Kahn. He will have to put his plans aside when his other enemy, Quan Chi, confronts him. Quan makes a bargain with the specter which is simply, if Scorpion does his bidding, he may have his wife and family back. Knowing that millions would fall at the feet of Quan and the Netherealm, Scorpion gives into greed and accepts the task. He knows that what he is doing is wrong, but would give anything to see his precious child and lovely wife again. Scorpion is chosen and will soon get the chance to settle the score with the champion of Mortal Kombat, Liu Kang.(Uniform: Mortal Kombat IV)

--Reptile--

The elusive Reptilian creature called 'The Reptile' has had much time to think of what he did in his past years while in the Netherealm. Realizing that what he did; obey the Emperor Shao Kahn, was wrong, he tries to make the best out of his hellish existence with a close specter friend. Just as Reptile is changing his ways, he is also confronted by the sorcerer Quan Chi and given a bargain. If Reptile will join his ensemble, he will be returned to his old realm of Zaterra, where he used to live peacefully with his people. Reptile changes back to his old ways and joins the ensemble. He will soon learn that greed comes at a price for everyone....(Uniform: Alternate from Mortal Kombat IV)

--Mileena--

Mileena, the female warrior created by Shang Tsung and twin sister to Kitana was once a respectable warrior who had the great honor of challenging her better half. That all went away when she lost to her sister and was transported to the Netherealm. One day when she tried to escape the treacherous place, she discovered that the Netherealm acts as one giant portal leading from one realm to the other. Her discovery would go unannounced when she is caught by a skull guard and brought to a torture chamber. Mileena's screams can be heard almost everyday as the spirits who guard her torture her with cruel weapons, then fix her wounds so she doesn't completely waste away. She is given a chance to also join the ensemble and does not refuse. For if she did, she wouldn't have the chance to give her secret away to anyone.(Uniform: Mortal Kombat Trilogy)

--Young Sub Zero--

The red scar-bearing younger brother of the legendary Lin Kuei Knight was honored to accept the position as the new God of Water after his brother had defeated the past God, Cheng and orders to protect the amulet of power. Sub Zero is informed one day the a great evil is upon the Sacred Temple of Elements where the great amulet is housed and prepares for the worst. But his idea of worst shifts when he is confronted with a dark, evil-looking Lin Kuei Demon that resembles his brother when the raid occurs on the Temple. Sub Zero is in hurtful shock and vows to change what he believes to be his brother back into a human before it is too late. Sub Zero also vows to return the favor and steal back the sacred amulet of power from the Netherealm and restore it to its rightful place. The only problem is that he knows who he has to face in order to retrieve the amulet, and will need help....(Uniform: Mortal Kombat IV)

--Black-Cloaked Spirits--

These black-cloaked spirits can be found floating about the Netherealm, or guarding secret chambers and passageways. These spirits are ancient; almost as old as the Netherealm itself. They were created by one of the original rulers of the Netherealm before he was defeated at the hands of the dark angel Lucifer. Their hideous appearance would not be complete without the gray-black doll masks, which have a tear falling from an eye that they wear over their faces. They also wield giant, deadly knives, scissors and swords, and are very skilled with them. They await the day when their original master will be released from his resting place and will once again rule the realm that they have occupied for so long.

--Netherealm Guards--

These guards are not very dangerous in small numbers, but in large groups, they are virtually unstoppable. They wear gold-plated, gray and black armor that covers most of their bodies. They also wear small helmets that have small spikes shooting out of the tops. These guards follow Quan Chi like dogs and obey his every command. For if they don't Quan will kill them in an instant. Netherealm Guards wield axes and swords that are poor in quality, but very strong nonetheless. They place very low-class in the Netherealm ranking, but are still skilled.

--Skull Guards--

Skull Guards are much more larger, stronger, and smarter than Netherealm Guards, but hold almost the same position as them. They obey Quan Chi, but receive much more respect from him. They also guard special portals, gateways, and chambers. Skull Guards are very large and wear all black clothing, and small, white skulls on their heads and shoulders. It was said that they must have had to kill three warriors in order to become skull guards. They would then be named Skull Guards by placing their defeated opponents' skulls on their heads and uniforms. They also wield axes and swords, but the weapons they wield are made with much more quality and care. These warriors do not know that with their combined strength, they are more powerful than the great sorcerer himself, which is exactly the reason why he respects them so much.

ITEMS:

--The Sacred Amulet of Power --

The sacred amulet of power that once belonged to the Fallen Elder God Shinnok was thought to be lost after the events that took place not long ago in which Shinnok himself was defeated and placed within a giant statue that now resides in the Netherealm. After finding the amulet, Rayden stored it back to its original resting place in the Temple of the Elements. He then appointed four new warriors to the tasks of replacing the Gods defeated long ago by the Lin Kuei Knight Sub Zero. The amulet was safe until the Gods within the Temple learned that there was to be a raid in which the amulet itself would be stolen. If the amulet were to fall into the wrong hands once again, it could mean the end of the Earthrealm, and the beginning of the Age of Darkness....

--Dark Poison--

The ancient dark poison that was only suppose to be a myth is what the great sorcerer Quan Chi first used to infect the Shaolin Monk Kai's great teacher and master with. After discovering that the great poison could be stolen from a far away realm through a mystical portal within the Netherealm, Quan then used it to his advantage by infecting people, demons, and gateways into other realms. One day while Quan is secretly stealing the poison, the rulers of the realm of which he is stealing it from will choose confront and punish him. They are not be pleased, and have the perfect plan for his punishment.

CHAPTER II:

--Shao Kahn--

The Dark Emperor of Outworld was defeated at the hands of Earth's warriors and was forced to be placed inside a tablet by his own father and a greedy sorcerer. Shao Kahn had thought something might have gone wrong in his plans with Shinnok and Quan Chi, so he kept a certain warrior in his castle in case anything did in fact go wrong, a warrior with an ancient book that held many dark spells. Shao Kahn is waiting to be resurrected. And when he is, he will finally gather his forces and enslave the realm that he had once done, his daughter's realm of Edenia. Kahn's plans change when he learns that his father's sacred amulet of power is still in the Earth realm. He takes the wise advice of his warrior and plans to steal the amulet. Kahn has also discovered a third of the eight rune stones that were supposedly scattered throughout random realms after the war between Lucifer and the leader of the Netherealm at that time. The other seven rune stones are closer than Shao Kahn thinks....He wishes to find these rune stones and hopes that the power within them will flow into him, allowing him access to the legends of how things came to be and what certain things will be.(Uniform: Reiko from Mortal Kombat IV)

--Ermac--

Years ago, when Ermac was given specific orders to wait patiently inside of the Dark Castle where his master resided in, he stumbled upon an ancient book of spells that was never to be removed from its resting place. Giving in to greed, Ermac stole the book and taught himself how to use its dark magic. Once Ermac knew the ancient spells well, he used the book to release his master from his tablet. Ermac is pleased that his master is once again in power, but soon finds out that his once ruthless leader is more ruthless than ever. Once he learns that a demon is guarding the statue where his father lays, Shao Kahn orders Ermac to resurrect one of his deadliest fallen generals from the depths of Hell. Ermac stays loyal throughout his master's orders, but will soon be tested when he comes face to face with the champion of the Mortal Kombat Tournaments. He will stay true to his master, and defend him until the very end.(Uniform: Mortal Kombat Trilogy)

--Kung Lao--

The former White Lotus member finally gets the respect he deserves when he is appointed the new God of Earth and told to guard Shinnok's amulet at all costs. He is informed from the Great God of wind, Fujin, that the Temple is in grave danger, but the danger is unknown. He is quite surprised when he is double-teamed by two of his past enemies in his portion of the temple and loses. Kung Lao tries his hardest, but fails and cannot seem to accept it. Soon he will get his second chance. He feels guilt in his heart for letting the sorcerer, Quan Chi, steal the amulet. Knowing he could have prevented it, Kung Lao begins his quest for vengeance.(Uniform: Mortal Kombat III)

--Kai--

The noble and skilled monk Kai was training one day deep within the Shaolin Temples when a servant came to him and gave him the news that his friend and ally, Liu Kang had been accepted into the pantheon of Gods that would guard the sacred amulet of power. He was more than happy for his friend, but knew that Liu was also the Shaolin Temple's master. A new one would have to be found. Knowing he would be the best for the job, Liu Kang chose Kai to take over his role as the guard and master of the Shaolin Temples. He soon learns that his new role in life is not as pleasing as it may seem when he gets caught in a war that he has no choice but to fight in.(Uniform: Mortal Kombat IV)

--Kasamia--

Kasamia was outside in a wicked storm one day when she was confronted with two men that wished to rob her. Not having any friends to help her, or a home to go to, the orphan ran as far as she could before the two men caught up with her. The next thing she remembered was opening her eyes and finding herself in front of the Shaolin Temples, collapsed on the front steps. Her only money and clothes were both gone, and she could feel blood trickling down her face. She also remembers a dark monk with white tiger stripes all over his body rushing down the steps to help her through the storm. He gave her a new, warm robe to wear and tended to her wounds. He also offered her a home in the Shaolin Temples. Ever since, Kasamia has been Kai's personal assistant. He trained her in the Shaolin ways. She has a striking appearance and an even more breathtaking personality, both of which are overshadowed by her fighting abilities. She also learns that she will take part in this wicked war, and do whatever it takes to protect her home and allies.

ITEMS:

--Book Of Spells--

An ancient book found in Outworld was actually formed together by many sorcerers over one thousand years ago. The book originated in a far away realm, not known by many, then ended up in the Netherealm where rulers from there implanted spells and witchcraft within its many pages. As time passed, the book grew fatter with all sorts of dark magic. It is not known, however, how the book ended up in Outworld. It is said that a once great ruler started the book, and intends to one day finish it. This evil and dark tool is said to be invincible, only to be destroyed by the one who created it.

--Rock Tablet--

When Quan Chi and Shinnok decided that they no longer needed the Dark Emperor of Outworld in their plans, Quan Chi cast him into an ancient tabled in the Dark Castle of Outworld. The Tablet was created with dark magic that only Quan himself can perform. The Tablet itself can only be undone by speaking the Hell-Spoken language from within the ancient book of spells.

CHAPTER III: 

No new characters for Chapter III 

ITEMS:

--The Ancient Rune Stones--

Long before time, there were eight mystical stones discovered by the Elder Gods that were created in a far, far away realm and placed in the Netherealm due to their evil powers. Shortly after, they were discovered by Lucifer, the Dark Angel before he rose to power. There was a great battle for the Rune Stones between Lucifer and the ancient ruler of the Netherealm at that time. There was no victor, seeing as the two demons knew nothing of the rune Stones' power. Before the battle subsided, each of the Rune Stones were strewn across the skies and the Heavens. It is said that each Rune Stone landed in a different Realm throughout the Universe, but it is not fully known if this is true...After his rebirth at the hands of his servant Ermac, Shao Kahn was fortunate enough to discover the third Rune Stone within his own realm. He too does not fully understand the dark magic that is contained within the third Rune Stone. One day, it will choose to reveal itself....

--Ancient Resting Place--

Ever since the creation of amulets and artifacts, there have been resting places to accompany them. Each resting place has their own level of energy. In this case, the resting place for the amulet of power has a substantial amount of energy because the amulet itself is so powerful.

CHAPTER IV:

No new Characters for Chapter IV

ITEMS:

--Netherealm Portals--

It is only known to a very select few that the Netherealm acts as one big link to the Earthrealm. There are many small portals that lie usually behind windows and doorways, or secret chambers hidden on the last level of the Netherealm. During her last chance of escape, Mileena came across one of these mystical portals by fault and almost traveled through it, but was caught. If the Netherealm leaders or its occupants learn of these portals, it could very well mean the last of the Earthrealm.

CHAPTER V:

--Kintaro--

The great four-armed giant of the Shokan's soul was resting peacefully until it was stripped away from its place. When Kintaro's physical form is soon regenerated, he learns that his old Emperor is planning to steal the ancient amulet of power, and orders for his assistance. Kintaro is angry that his Lord couldn't just let his soul rest, but accepts his orders. Kahn informs him that he is to take out a certain demon that is guarding the statue where the amulet lies. Confident in his brute strength and skills, Kintaro is transported to the Netherealm to complete his mission. However, he will soon learn that the mission he accepted will be more complicated than he thinks when he comes face to face with a new breed of terror.

ITEMS:

No new items for Chapter V.


	3. Chapter I: One Deadly Deal

**WHISPERS OF THE UNDERWORLD**

**CHAPTER I:**

**ONE DEADLY DEAL**

* * *

Stone statues of demons and warriors wielding deadly weapons surrounded the large, marble walls of the Throne room. Torches were providing a sense of little light in the dark place. Red fabric carpet led up to stone steps, which led to a large marble platform. A giant throne was placed in the center. A glass yin yang window was behind it, which revealed that a deadly storm was unfolding.

Two stone statues stood at the far corners of the marble platform: one, which was Centaurian and the other, a Shokan. A giant, beautifully etched figure that was carved out of stone was placed in the giant throne. It had a tall crown protruding from its head and was garbed in a stone plated robe, which reached the red silk carpeted steps.

Within the head, there was an old and withered face. Precious red rubies were his eyes. The whole statue itself must have been at least seventy feet in height.

The Throne room was also gigantic and gave out not the sense of precious, but rather, the coldness of fear and evil.

The giant Throne room doors opened with a loud creak, and in walked a figure who was garbed in spikes and a black armored chest plate, which had a yin yang symbol in the center. Blue silk covered his chest underneath the chest plate and his legs. His skin was of pure white.

He picked up his pace as his footsteps echoed in the cold, dark room. He was now at the red carpeted steps of the Throne. He bowed to the enormous stone statue and said in a low tone, "Master." He had a rough and deep voice that would send chills up any normal human's spine.

"Rise, my warrior." The statue spoke, but the mouth did not move, nor did any other part of the statue. The voice seemed to come from all directions of the large Throne room. The warrior rose. "I have unpleasant news, my lord." The white demon figure said.

"My spies have told me that the once sacred amulet has now been placed back in its original holy resting place, the Temple of Elements, of course. Four new guardians have been appointed by the God of Thunder to guard it at any costs." He closed his eyes and clenched his right fist.

"If that is the cost, so be it. I want you to organize a group of your finest assassins to capture my amulet and bring it back to me." The statue echoed again. "Once the amulet is in my possession, I will once again be able to take over the Earth realm. Your reward shall be that of a great one." The white demon in spikes grinned.

"I shall obey your orders, master." He said.

"Go now, Quan Chi. Bring to me what is rightfully mine!" The statue growled as the room seemed to almost shake. "Yes. My lord." Quan said as he bowed. He left the Throne room, leaving his master silent, in the darkness.

* * *

The yellow and black garbed ninja sat by a window platform meditating. He was wearing a yellow outfit with a black chest plate, which also had yellow blocks on them. The cold wind sent the yellow silk on his outfit fluttering. "You still perform those useless old methods, friend?" A cloud of green mist slowly formed into a figure with its arms crossed.

A green garb covered his chest and dark green, almost black top and pants covered his chest underneath and his legs. He discarded his dark green mask long ago, exposing his scaly, rough green skin.

Scorpion opened his pure white eyes and sighed through his dark yellow and black mask. "You will never let me have peace will you, Reptile?" He asked and stood up immediately.

He tapped his friend on the shoulder and began to walk out of the room. Reptile soon caught up. "May I ask, why do you perform these meditating sessions?" He asked the fire warrior. "I use those methods to ease my fury, so that one day, I may use all of my strength to rid the universe of Shao Kahn, and escape this hell." Shao Kahn was the being who made a false deal with the specter. He said that if Scorpion fought alongside his armies, he would give him back his soul, and make him human again, along with his loving wife and child.

Now Scorpion lies in a forbidden realm that is ruled by a giant statue that gives orders, never to escape at the hands of Shao Kahn. Reptile smiled. "My friend, the Netherealm is but one realm you cannot escape."

"He is right, Scorpion." Scorpion and Reptile whirled around, only to see a figure garbed in spikes and a black chest plate and blue silk covering his arms and legs. "What is your presence here, Quan Chi?!" Scorpion spat at the sorcerer. Quan smiled. "I could crush your head with a single thought, but, maybe later. A simple proposition, I am here for."

Reptile folded his arms across his scaly green chest. "What do you wish?" He asked with a firm tone.

Quan Chi tapped his chin. "As you both know, the ancient amulet of power has been set within the walls of the Temple of Elements once again. I need that amulet to release a certain power." Quan said, looking them both in the eyes. Now Scorpion crossed his bulging arms.

"Where do we fit in, sorcerer?" Scorpion asked.

Quan Chi continued. "Well, you see, there are now four new guardians appointed to the amulet. What I need is an ensemble of the finest warriors to take out those guardians. I shall then steal the amulet."

"What shall we receive in return? Or, will you betray us like that Demon Shao Kahn?" Reptile asked with a hiss.

"For you Reptile, your home shall be replenished. I know that in your heart, there is nothing you would wish more than that. Aren't I right?" Quan said with a grin. "That is the same promise that Kahn gave me! And look where I am now! You will betray me also!" Reptile said out of anger. He leapt up into the air and prepared for a kick, only to have his scaly foot caught by Quan Chi.

Quan kicked him out of the air and sent a green flaming skull orb composed of energy and power into the chest of Reptile. It began to chew away at his flesh. He staggered back into a wall and fell to his knees grabbing his chest in pain. "If you do not accept my proposal, I will find someone else to do my bidding, and the hopes and dreams of your home world, Zaterra will be but a mere memory!"

Scorpion looked down at his friend, gasping and squirming on the ground like a helpless little bug. "What about me? What is my payoff?"

Quan Chi's expression changed from angry to normal. "You, Scorpion. You will be given your soul back. You will look like your old form, and you will be able to visit your wife and child once again. I promise."

Scorpion frowned. "Kahn also gave me that very promise. You better be telling the truth, Chi. For if you are not, you shall join Kahn after I dismember him!" Scorpion said, his eyes turning from white to red.

Quan smiled. "Do you both accept?" Scorpion looked at Reptile once again. "We accept. Now release him immediately." With a simple gesture, Quan Chi removed the flaming skull orb from Reptile. He stood up, still holding his chest. "When do we leave?"

* * *

Liu Kang sat by the fiery pits of the Temple of Elements, meditating. Since he was the new guardian replacing the God of Fire, he had to do something to pass the time. He had not encountered an enemy within these walls for over three years, so he found no need to save his strength.

Suddenly, a ripping in the wind came from the roof and swirled its way around the pits. A figure appeared within the vortex. Liu opened his eyes, but did not move his position.

The tornado subsided and a tall, muscular figure appeared with his arms crossed. He had a long silver ponytail and had eyes of pure white. He wore a dark gray chest plate and blue-green silk pants. A red cape draped along his back and touched the stone floor. Liu smiled.

"Fujin. It is good to see you, friend." Liu spoke. "Yes. It is also good to see you Kang. I have come to warn you of an upcoming event. I am not sure what it is yet, but I sense evil's presence. Be on full alert, Kang. For if you die, there is no one of greater skills that can replace the guardian of fire."

"Thank you, Fujin." Liu thanked him. Fujin rose his arms. The wind started to pick up. "I shall return to my post as the God of Wind." Fujin's voice carried off as he left within the vortex of the tornado from which he entered.

Liu Kang was left there, in the silence, and continued to meditate.

* * *

This place, however, was a much quieter place than Kang's. It was a pure black room, with a few strains of very dark blue lighting. There were blue stone plates surrounding the roof and blue water tablets placed on high statues.

Sub Zero sat with his legs crossed and his hands placed on his lap. He was also meditating, but he, unlike Kang, was saving his strength because he had already been warned of the so called 'upcoming danger.' He wore his traditional dark blue Lin Kuei uniform, but did not wear his traditional mask. It was on a hood attached to the back of his garb. He had not placed it over his red scarred face for over seven years now that the clan had disbanded. He wore it only when he needed to, and quite frankly, now was not the time.

A quick gust of wind sent a flicker in the candles surrounding him. Sub Zero opened his eyes. Nothing. Nothing was there but the unholy silence of being alone.

He took a deep sigh. "What were you thinking? Maybe Scorpion himself might appear from the shadows?" He thought to himself as he chuckled.

Sub Zero was now replacing the God of Water, Cheng. After his defeat at the hands of the older, and much wiser Sub Zero, Cheng committed self-genocide. He merely did not see the facts: Just because the ice warrior defeated his physical form did indeed not mean that the Elder Gods themselves would take away his god-hood. But, it was too late.

Sub Zero went back to his peaceful meditating session and continued to conserve his strength.

* * *

The fifteen sword and ax armed guards followed Scorpion, Reptile, and Quan Chi down the dark and cold hallways of the Prison of Souls.

Scorpion and his close friend, the Reptile were behind the sorcerer, anxiously waiting to see who Chi would pick to be the new member of the ensemble set out to steal the sacred amulet of power. Who it would be, they hadn't a clue. Quan would not cherry pick these warriors. They would have to be skilled in the deadly arts to defeat the new appointed guardians that lie in the Temple of Elements.

They reached a foul smelling place, which had a long gray bridge leading to a large room with a barred door. "Stay here. This will be quick. Scorpion, Reptile. You two come with me. I guarantee, this will be much to your...delight." Quan Chi grinned, exposing razor like teeth.

Reptile quickly stepped down the stone steps and to where Chi was. Scorpion took a long pause. "Come, Scorpion." Quan said with a not so friendly voice. Scorpion sighed and stepped down the stone steps.

Quan Chi looked back at his warriors. "If she does not join us, I will send her over to the Shokan plains. They may then personally take care of her."

They stepped a little further into the room, which revealed a woman in chains. She wore a crimson skin tight body suit with thigh high boots and long, silk gloves that reached past her elbows. The front of her suit was left open. It was held together only with thin, black leather stitching, revealing half of her breasts. She also wore a crimson mask that covered only her nose and mouth. Her hair was left down, and was more precious than a Goddesses. It was long and soft, with a silky brunette tint to it, and curled down her shoulders and half-way down her back. Her red diamond earrings caught the eye of the orange light beams that reflected through the windows. Her face lit up.

Though her nose and mouth were covered, her eyes glazed with tears. She looked very frightened. She was being tortured simply for the reason that after she was killed at the hands of her twin sister, she tried to then escape the Netherealm.

A guard wearing a skull and armor caught her and brought her to this place. The markings on her wrists gave away that she had been in those chains for over at least three days.

Scorpion looked to the left of the gigantic room. There were swords and knives on a table, each in their own individual pool of blood. He looked to the woman's body. She had cuts and bruises everywhere and there were also white bandages covering most of her arms and a fair bit of her legs.

Scorpion now realized. They were destroying her with these weapons. What he could not understand was why they were tending her wounds with bandages if she was being tortured? Quan Chi smiled. "Mileena, I have something for you my dear." He said with an evil grin. She only moaned.

Reptile saw two giant, black cloaked spirits with black doll masks for faces appear from the shadows. They had giant knives and giant pairs of scissors and were looking at Quan. They were at least nine feet tall, which was hard to tell because they hovered around the room every couple of seconds. Scorpion was thought of to be tall, but compared to these beings, he was nothing.

Quan looked up. "I am sorry, boys. Do not mind me. I will take over from here, now." He told them, not taking his eyes off of the towering spirits.

In an instant, they vanished.

Quan removed a small blade from the bloodied table and studied it. "I am here to offer you a second chance." He told her, not changing the tone of his voice, and not taking his eyes off of the marvelous weapon he was holding.

Mileena looked up at the sorcerer. Pure intimidation filled her eyes as her head fell back down. Quan smiled at her pain. "I need only a few select to retrieve the amulet of power for my master. If you do not aid me, I shall drop you in the Shokan planes and let them deal with you." He said. Mileena did not move her head this time. She had barely enough strength left to fight the impurities of unconsciousness. "Wh...why now, Qua.. Quan Ch...Chi? Why couldn't you have released me from this long ago?" She uttered the words with as much voice as she could render.

Quan Chi's facial expression changed into rage. He looked at the weapon in his hand, then at Mileena.

"Do not question me, child!" And with that, he took the blade and stuck it in Mileena's right leg. She cried with pain. Scorpion bit his lip and looked away.

"Fine! I will join you! Just please, no more torture! Please!" Mileena begged. Quan smiled and pulled the blade out of her right leg with a quick yank. "Excellent! Release her from her chains!" Quan Chi ordered his heavily armed guards who were still on the other side of the bridge.

Three of them rushed across the bridge and cut the chains from her wrists and let her drop violently to the ground. None of them even acknowledged the procedure to catch her.

Scorpion rushed up with his lightening quick speed and caught Mileena by the back of her head with one hand and her waist with the other.

He cushioned her fall and let her drop to the ground with a soft landing. She groaned as she hit. He lay her head down softly and his eyes changed from white to glowing red.

He looked up at Quan with utter most disgust. He was still grinning. His smile faded as he looked into the specter's eyes. Scorpion did not lose his red eyes, nor back down from the powerful sorcerer.

"I think what you did to her is a disgrace Chi!" He spat at the sorcerer. Quan crossed his arms. "She better win, or you will be even more delighted to see what I have in store for her if she does indeed fails." And with that, Chi left with his guards. Reptile took one last look at his friend, and left as well. Scorpion's eyes changed back to normal. He looked down at the helpless Mileena and took an unusually hot watered cloth from a torture table and gently touched Mileena's fresh wound. A single tear slid down her face from the pain.

Scorpion looked down. "How did you put up with this kind of torture?" He questioned her and continued to tend her wounds with the cloth.

She managed to slowly open her eyes. "I...I...ddd...don't kn..know... Sc ...Scorpion...I..." She managed to utter. Scorpion took a finger a stroked a strand of her brunette hair. "Shh, Mileena. You will need your rest." Scorpion told her.

He paused. "May I ask, why did those spirits bandage your wounds?" He asked.

She looked at her legs. "I gu...guess, they heal the woun...wounds, so they can, can dig at them again." She uttered again.

Scorpion clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles turned from a fleshy pink color to a pale white color. "Someday, when the wars stop, and the dust settles, I will kill that bastard of a sorcerer, even if I have to spend an eternity in hell!"

Mileena lifted her head. "Then someday, I shall join with you, Scorpion, and defeat Ch...Ch...Chi." Scorpion looked at the beauty in his arms. "You need rest, Mileena."

Scorpion lifted her up carefully. She grunted and allowed all of her muscles and body parts loosen and relax. She knew that she was in good hands now. She realized that there wasn't much she could do. Giving in, she slipped into unconsciousness. Scorpion left the dark and cold torture chamber.

* * *

Reptile was trailing behind the sorcerer and Scorpion was mere feet away with Mileena. He stopped. "Where are we going now, Chi?" His voice boomed.

Quan and his men stopped. "We must now travel to the most beautiful part of this Netherealm. 'Tis a place where there are no slaves, where there is no fire and no hatred. Repulsive, really. But that is where our fourth ally lies. We must go there." He replied.

"How could he let Mileena fight when she could not even keep her consciousness?" Scorpion wondered to himself.

She was now curled up in his arms and still unconscious. Scorpion kept moving forward. Chi stopped once again. This time, Reptile was angry. "What is it this time, sorcerer?" He spat through his rough, scaly lips.

"Oh nothing much. I was just thinking of how this new ally of mine will kill one of the four guardians with his power." Chi grinned an evil grin.

"What kind of power does he have?" Scorpion asked, changing his tone of voice.

"Scorpion, you will know that soon enough. I think you will still remember him." Chi answered.

One of the skull and armored guards stepped forward out of line. "I am sorry to disturb your conversation, but if you are going to steal that amulet, maybe we should keep moving, sir?" He said timidly.

Quan smiled. He walked up to the guard, grabbed him by the neck and with a twist, he pulled off the warrior's head. A sickening crunch followed as the guard's body began to twitch.

Chi threw the head to the ground. It rolled into a fiery pit. "Yes, we should get moving." He said evilly. "Never did like that one, anyway." He said, looking at the decapitated body lying on the cold floor as a pool of blood took shape underneath it.

He kept moving forward and so did his armed warriors. Reptile looked at the body on the ground and then at the sorcerer. He too followed. Scorpion shook his head in disgust. He continued to follow as well.

* * *

This place was heaven in Hell. There were small mountains with cool, clear water streams running down them and palm trees and wildlife surrounding a black stone slab with a yin yang symbol in the middle.

There was a man sitting there, meditating in the center. He was garbed in a traditional blue Lin Kuei uniform, with no mask on. His mask was attached to a black hood. Quan and his ensemble walked around this wonderful place until they were mere feet away from the warrior in the center.

Scorpion walked up to a smooth small mountain side and figured Mileena could rest there for now. He lay her down, then went back to where everybody else seemed to be.

Quan touched his chin. "Sub Zero, I have something to discuss with you." He said.

"I have nothing to say to you, sorcerer." Sub Zero said, not opening his eyes, or moving at all. "Leave me. I would like to continue." He added coldly.

Scorpion was looking at Mileena and did not hear the words, 'Sub Zero.' He remembered back to the time long ago, when he had heard that voice.

"I do not wish to fight you!" Ordered Sub Zero long ago when Scorpion advanced on him. These words seemed to echo through his mind. Yes, he remembered now. He was in the Shaolin Temples. He was ordered to steal a sacred map, and the one who sent him was Quan Chi himself.

He shook at the sound of that damn voice. He closed his eyes, and turned in the direction of Sub Zero. Scorpion opened his eyes. His jaw seemed to drop. It was the legendary ice warrior Sub Zero. The one man who had killed him in cold blood a decade ago in those temples.

Scorpion's eyes were now locked with the ice warrior's. Quan and Sub Zero, who now had his eyes open were now discussing a deal to be made if the 'former' Lin Kuei assassin would aid him.

Scorpion stepped forward and interrupted them. "YOU!" He said in a deep voice. Sub Zero looked away from Chi, and focused his eyes on Scorpion. His eyes widened. He stood up, and took slow steps in the fire warrior's direction. Scorpion walked in his direction as well.

"Sub Zero, how can this be!?" Scorpion questioned him.

"Don't you remember, specter? We were at Shang Tsung's tournament. You killed me in cold blood! I have spent six years in this hell because of you!" Sub Zero said and clenched his fists. Scorpion tilted his head. "Welcome to reality." Sub Zero noticed small little fire spouts emerging from Scorpion's chest and arms. It slowly blanketed his entire body until he was a living inferno.

"This is your end, ice warrior."

* * *

Next Chapter: THE RISING STORM

* * *


	4. Chapter II: The Rising Storm

**WHISPERS OF THE UNDERWORLD**

**CHAPTER II:**

**THE RISING STORM**

* * *

Scorpion lifted his hands and struck them down hard on the ice warrior. The fire within him was burning Sub Zero.

He closed his hands, ignoring the burning flames that covered him and concentrated. A thin layer of ice formed around the fire, sending it to a halt. Scorpion jumped into the air. The burning flames that once blanketed his dead body were now gone. He kicked the Lin Kuei warrior in the chest, causing him to hit his head on a rocky side.

Sub Zero stood up and reached behind his head, pulling up his blue mask and black hood. He pulled them down over his face. He stretched into a tiger-like fighting stance. "Stay still so I may destroy you!" Scorpion uttered harsh words.

Quan Chi stepped back. "No! You must not fight now! You must conserve your energy for the Temple!" But it was no use. They were paying no attention to the sorcerer. Words would not settle an ancient feud such as this. Quan ordered his men to step back and do nothing.

Reptile stepped forward and placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Scorpion, he is right. Think about your family. If you ever want to see them again, you better do what he says."

Scorpion flexed his arms, creating a fire stream that struck Reptile to the ground and then it disappeared.

Scorpion looked back at Reptile who was putting out the flames on his uniform.

"Stay out of this, my friend. This is between Sub Zero and I." He said, and focused back to Sub Zero.

Sub Zero lunged forward and punched Scorpion in the head, kneed him in the stomach, and uppercutted him in the jaw. Scorpion staggered back in pain. "If that is the way you want it, then so be it!" He whispered under his breath.

He lifted his left hand in the air, and placed his right hand under it. Slowly a small chattering sound could be heard from inside his hand. A small green creature with razor like teeth and long, pale colored spikes descending from its head appeared.

It hissed wildly at Sub Zero. "Get over here!" Scorpion yelled, and the creature from within his hand flew at Sub Zero. It had a black rope attached to the end and it was coming closer to Sub Zero. Sub Zero simply smiled.

He knew this particular move. Scorpion called it the 'harpoon', and he knew how to use it. It was the one move that had killed the ice warrior long ago. Sub Zero looked at the creature drawing nearer to his head.

"Still using old tricks, Scorpion? I am disappointed. Well, it will not work this time!" And with lightening fast speed, he caught the creature mere inches away from his head. He could hear it hissing and crying. "History will not repeat itself." He grabbed the head of it with his other hand and concentrated.

Slow ice particles started to form and slowly they turned into large crystals. They spread all over the green creature's head and stopped half way down the black rope that it was attached to.

The ice crystals began to radiate, forming a light blue mist around the creature. It broke the rope as red blood oozed from it. The head let out one final hiss and it too dissolved.

Sub Zero let his hands down and smiled underneath his dark blue mask. Scorpion gritted his teeth and gave a battle cry as he ran at the ice warrior and threw a hard right hand that connected with Sub Zero's jaw.

Sub Zero staggered back and somehow blocked the next attack from Scorpion, which was a kick that was to hit his chest.

Reptile, who was caught up in watching the two warriors battle, forgot about the wounded Mileena. He ran over to her. She was still unconscious.

He lifted up her head and checked her pulse by placing two fingers on the vein in her neck. Still alive.

He lay her head back down on the smooth surface and started to walk back to the battle sight.

Suddenly, he heard a soft moan emanating from Mileena. He turned around and rushed back over to her. She struggled to get up, but felt a rough, scaly hand push gently on her shoulder.

"Do not get up, Mileena. You need your rest." Reptile told her. "No." She refused. She staggered to get up, and did.

Reptile held her by her arm and helped her get up. She noticed a bunch of armed warriors crowded around a stone slab. "What is going on over there?" She questioned, pointing to the battle.

"Scorpion and Sub Zero are battling." Reptile told her.

She gasped and paused. "Sub Zero is here?" She questioned timidly.

"Yes. And he was asked to aid us in the ensemble." Reptile added, crossing his arms.

Mileena let out a small laugh. "Why would someone of good heart aid us in destroying Gods and stealing evil?" She asked. Reptile stopped. "Knowing Chi, he probably has something planned."

Reptile and Mileena walked over to the battle sight.

She noticed Scorpion holding Sub Zero high in the air and charging his right fist.

Small particles of red and yellow appeared within his hand as it then it expanded into a large orb of fire. He lifted it closer to Sub Zero's face, but paused.

He sensed a familiar presence. He looked behind all of the armed warriors to see Mileena with Reptile. "Mileena!" He whispered with shock. The large fire orb disappeared from his hand. Sub Zero saw this as an opportunity to strike.

He took the hand that was not grasping Scorpion's massive arm (the one that was holding him up by the throat) and punched the right side of the demon's face with tremendous force. Scorpion dropped him and staggered back, holding the right side of his face.

Sub Zero leapt into the air and gave him a kick to the ribs and a knee to the stomach. He then kicked him in the chest and uppercutted him in the jaw once again.

Noticing that Scorpion was knocked to the ground, Sub Zero held up his hands and concentrated. Small ice particles began to form. They slowly expanded into a large crystallized ice ball.

Sub Zero prepared to throw it at Scorpion, but heard a loud voice. "Stop this at once!" Quan Chi boomed. He stepped forward through the guards. "If you do not obey me Scorpion, you will never see your precious wife and child again, and you will forever be a demon specter and rot in the fiery pits of the Netherealm!"

He looked Sub Zero right in the eyes. "And as for you, ninja, I will never release you from this place!" Sub Zero dropped his hands slowly and the ball of ice slowly turned to mist. "Why would you release me from this place?" Sub Zero asked looking at his defeated opponent on the stone floor.

"Like I told you, if you aid me, you will get your freedom." Quan Chi said smiling. Sub Zero shook his head in shame. "I will not commit evil again, sorcerer. I have already retrieved the amulet of power for you once from that Temple. I will not do it again." He said to Chi and turned his back to the sorcerer.

"Oh yes you will, ninja!" Quan spat at him. Sub Zero turned around quickly. "And what is going to make..." Sub Zero started to say, but was hit hard with a flaming green skull in the chest. He flew back and hit the rocky side, then fell to the ground.

Quan Chi pulled out a leather pouch and took something out of it. It was glowing blue and was concealed within a crystal goblet.

He removed the lid, and walked over to Sub Zero. "This is pure evil, Sub Zero. Once it is in your body, there is no turning back!" And with those very words, Quan dumped the black contents of the crystal goblet onto Sub Zero's chest, right near his heart.

It started to radiate red and black energy as it spread slowly throughout Sub Zero's body. He let out a loud scream. He concentrated and created another layer of thin ice to freeze it, but it was no use. The evil had already covered most of his body. He could just lay there and watch Quan Chi smile at his suffering.

* * *

The long stone pillars of the Shaolin Temples were outstanding. They were crafted by the monks themselves and were over five hundred years old.

There were many pieces of wonderful scenery and the snowy mountains could be seen in the far distance. Kai sat at the Temple steps and began to meditate. He had a maroon shall thrown over one shoulder. White tiger markings were painted all over his body. His jet-black hair fluttered in the wind. Suddenly, a crackle in the sky caused him to open his eyes. A large, blue bolt of lightening struck three feet away from where Kai was sitting. He stood up.

A tall figure holding a lightening staff high in the air appeared. Kai knew for certain who he was.

This figure suddenly formed into what seemed to be a very large man who was garbed in a dark blue and white uniform, with an ancient Chinese marking on the flap which blanketed a fair portion of his legs. A golden tinted coolie hat covered his head, which shadowed out most of his facial features.

"Greetings, Earth warrior." The loud voice boomed. Kai stood up. "Hello Rayden. How are you?" He asked. Rayden's eyes shone with blue. "I am disturbed at these times. We all sense evil up there." He said. Kai raised a brow. "Who's we, and where is 'up there'?" Rayden smiled.

"The fellow Gods. And 'up there' is the Temple." Kai sighed. "Oh. I have forgotten. Why have you come here?" Kai asked. "I have come to visit you, Kai. I need a break from my position." Rayden put on a sad face. "It is a wondrous honor, but at times, I really wonder if I am needed up there."

"We do not really welcome guests on short notice, but I think you would be considered an exception." Kai said to the thunder God. "Come." Kai offered Rayden inside the Temple doors.

Rayden had forgotten the Temple's beauty and how much of a sight it really was. There were golden pillars surrounding a purple carpeted area and statues as far as the eye could see. "Welcome to my home." Kai said as Rayden looked around.

There were yellow and orange garbed monks walking around, few of them women. Kai looked around. "Kasamia?" He called out. A beautiful woman in her mid twenties came forward slowly. She had long brunette hair, which ended half way down her back and when she smiled, Rayden could tell she was a generally nice person. She had a tremendous looking body, which was hidden under a long brown cloak, but revealed itself every time she took a step as the cloak pressed against her curves.

Kai smiled. "There you are. I want you to take this man to his room. Whatever he needs, you will get for him." Kai gave her her instructions. "Yes, master Kai." She responded. She smiled at Rayden and led him to his room. "This way, sir."

* * *

The lightening cracked as the rain picked up again. Each time the thunder hit, it shone an instant ray of light in the complex. The floors were covered with black carpeting and the room was glowing with a ray of dark; almost a black blue color. The Throne Room of Outworld was even more frightening at night time.

In the center of the complex stood a giant rock tablet and beneath it was a giant pool of lava and tortured souls. A creak almost as loud as the storm outside came from the large doors and a lonely figure sauntered inward.

He was cloaked in a long black robe with red plating. His eyes shone of green. His facial features were shadowed due to a hood, which rose up from the long black robe.

He was carrying a rather large item; a book. He reached the area where the tablet was, along with the swirling pool of hell below it. He stopped in his tracks and took off his black robe. He wore a crimson red and black ninja outfit and red and black arm pads. He also had a long red flap leading down to black and red knee high boots.

When he passed his hands over the large book, it shone with green for a brief moment. "You will be awakened soon, master." He said with a cold, harsh voice.

He bent all the way down to his knees and placed the book in front of him and opened it to a page, which contained ancient writing. He began to read the writing in a low and very slow voice. The tablet started to shake as small chunks of it began to break off and roll onto the floor. As the red ninja kept reading from the ancient book, the tablet kept on shaking. It seemed to be emitting some kind of orbmic energy.

As the warrior let out the final words of the spell, the tablet shattered open and a tall figure garbed in a purple fighting attire and a long, purple robe that covered most of his body was revealed. His arms were crossed and his head was bowed downward. On his head, he wore a silver skull mask. His eyes shone a dark red.

The red warrior smiled.

"Master." The skull figure slowly tilted his head up and uncrossed his arms. He now stood at full height. He could not be any shorter than seven feet, which was an easy thing to see. He stepped down from the bottom of the tablet to greet his savior.

The warrior in red bowed down to his master. "Welcome back, Shao Kahn." He then looked back up at his Emperor. "At ease, Ermac."

"All of your plans are about to see fruition, sire." Ermac said. "Quan Chi still lives and your father is a trapped soul in the Netherealm once again." The two evil men began their walk to the front gates. "Truly?" Kahn asked. "Yes sir."

"Everything is going to plan my lord, except for one small thing." Ermac told him. "What?"

"Quan Chi has assembled a group of chosen warriors to steal back the amulet of power. And, if he succeeds, he will be unstoppable."

"This is no cause for concern, Ermac. I have far greater skills than Chi. He will oppose no threat to us." Kahn told his warrior. Ermac opened one of the two giant doors and stepped through, with Kahn near behind. "The one concern I am most worried about is, if my father resurfaces."

* * *

The poison had now consumed all of Sub Zero's body. The beautiful mountain ranges turned from snowy white, to gray. The small streams and waterfalls now flowed blood red instead of clear blue. The once orange and purple skies turned purple and charcoal black. Sub Zero was being accepted into to dark side.

Quan Chi smiled. His now fourteen armed warriors stood back. Scorpion and Reptile stared in disbelief as Mileena clutched onto Scorpion.. Sub Zero stood up to his full height slowly. He was changed.

His skin had changed from a fleshy white to charcoal black. His eyes shone bright blue. His Lin Kuei uniform was now a much deeper blue. He had small spikes sprouting out of the back of his neck, arm pads, and kneepads. Whenever he breathed, he exhaled a deep blue color. The rest of his facial features were shadowed by his black hood and dark blue mask. He was now one of Quan's warriors.

"Now my ensemble is complete! We must go forth to the Temple and retrieve that amulet of power for my master! We leave at dark!"

Mileena looked up at Scorpion. "This will be bad."

* * *

Rayden looked out of the small gold plated window to the right of his bed. These monks were odd. Everyone knows that gods do not sleep. "Why would they put me in a room with a bed?" He wondered. In the courtyard, orange and yellow robed monks walked around casually and practiced their martial arts.

This place was so peaceful. No tyrants trying to take over worlds. No fallen elder gods seeking domination of all things in existence. Could all the evil in the world be gone? At that very second, the monk standing closest to the window looked at Rayden with evil eyes. The monk morphed into the dark lord Shao Kahn and smashed his fist through the window and grabbed hold of Rayden's throat....

Rayden screamed. He felt something hit his shoulder and saw that someone was standing behind him. He turned around as quickly as his instincts could let him. It was Kasamia. Rayden looked down at the spilt cup of tea on the ground. "Sorry. I thought you might like some tea before bed." She said.

Rayden smiled. "No thank you I do not drink tea. Sorry for spilling it." She smiled back. "That is fine. I will clean it up as soon as possible." Rayden tried to smile again but only displayed a sad face. "Is anything wrong?" Kasamia asked. "No, no. Nothing is wrong. I am just a little jumpy, that's all." "All right. Goodnight, Lord Rayden." Kasamia said. She walked halfway through the door when she heard, "One more thing. Gods do not sleep."

* * *

Kung Lao shifted from pillar to pillar in his temple of Earth. With the god of earth dead, he was assigned to the task. He had thought about it for a while, then realized what greater honor could there be than to take a former god's position? It felt good to feel important and appreciated for once in his life. Things had never come easy for him when he was part of the White Lotus Society. This was a far better job for him. Behind him, a gust of wind began to rise and eventually formed into a large cyclone. Fujin came out of it with his red cape rustling and his arms crossed.

Kung Lao smiled. "And why has the new protector of Earth come to visit me, I wonder?" Fujin winced. "I have come because I sense...something. I do not quite know what it is yet." Kung Lao's expression changed. He knew that whenever a God sensed something, especially if he or she did not know what it was, it couldn't be good. He crossed his arms as well. "Who could be threatening Earth this time?" He asked. Fujin shook his head. "I haven't an idea."

Kung Lao thought for a moment. "Shao Kahn is trapped in Outworld in that tablet, and Shinnok's soul was placed inside that statue in the Netherealm...." "And it couldn't be Scorpion or Reptile because they are both in the Netherealm as well."

"Whatever is coming Kung Lao, it is evil. I have alerted the others. Stay on full guard." Fujin put a hand on his shoulder. "I have faith in you."

* * *

Sub Zero, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Fujin were all standing in the central palace of the massive Temple that housed the sacred amulet. In the center of it was a stone altar with strange tribal carvings etched into it. Levitating above it was the great amulet itself. It was gold and shiny, with a giant green gem in the center. Fujin concentrated on it for a while. Something was happening that he had know knowledge of and he wanted all of the new gods ready for whatever challenge awaited them.

Fujin looked at his chosen warriors. "I have gathered you all here to inform you of a great power swirling above our heads. I do not know where it is coming from, but, since I cannot sense it, it must be a form of evil."

Kung Lao stepped forward. "It cannot be Shao Kahn or Shinnok. That much we have established. Quan Chi would not dare try to launch another attack on earth. Scorpion and Reptile made peace with us years ago."

"Well then, who can it be?" Sub Zero stepped forward. Fujin crossed his massive arms. "I have already stated that I do not know. I still want all of you to be on full alert. If we have to fight, your minds mustn't be clouded."

Liu Kang smiled. "I hope it is that bastard Kahn. I would love a rematch with that demon tyrant who calls himself an emperor."

* * *

Quan Chi and his chosen ones walked at full attention into the great Throne Room. It was time to attack. However, Quan and his warriors couldn't get to the Earth real without a little help from someone. The amulet was the only way into the Earth realm from a different realm. Now that it was hidden on Earth again, how could they get into it? Scorpion looked at the end of the room. There was a massive stone statue sitting on a giant throne. It looked familiar, but he couldn't quite tell who or what it was. His mind was so clouded anyway. Quan walked up to the statue and put out a hand indicating to his to warriors to stop.

Reptile was first in line, followed by Mileena, who was ahead of Scorpion. Behind Scorpion was the dark warrior Sub Zero. He had made no sound since he was transformed into...whatever he was. Quan Chi swallowed heavily, then addressed his master. "Sir, I have gathered my chosen warriors. They have all agreed to aid me...us in our goal."

There was a long moment of silence. The room shook and a deep and dark voice seemed to speak from everywhere in the large room. "This is good news. Finally I will have what is rightfully mine." Quan Chi interrupted. "But sir, how are we expected to retrieve the sacred amulet when its power is the only thing that allows us to travel to the Earth realm?"

"SILENCE!" The statue boomed. The warriors all jumped in surprise. Mileena turned to Scorpion. "Is that Shinnok?" She whispered to him. Scorpion just shrugged his shoulders. "IF YOU EVER INTERRUPT ME AGAIN, I WILL CRUSH YOU WITHIN THE PALM OF MY OWN HAND!" Quan chi kneeled down in front of the statue. "Forgive me, great leader."

"I have tapped into Earth's barriers. I have discovered that when it is night, these barriers fade, only to become active again in daylight." Quan looked out of a window along the side of the room. It was pitch black and storming. Through the rain, a single bolt of lightning struck. He smiled. "Perfect!"

The massive statue's ruby red eyes shot in the middle of the room. A giant green and blue portal emerged, booming smaller to bigger. Inside of it, there was a faintly watery image of a temple in the mountains. "Go now, Quan Chi. Retrieve what is mine. Do not disappoint me, for I will destroy you."

Quan and his warriors walked through the portal. On the other side, the great Temple that housed the sacred amulet stood in front of them. The rain began to pour down harder. Fujin's eyes widened. "What is it?" Kang asked. "It is Quan Chi." As the storm outside grew, Fujin knew one thing: they were in trouble.

* * *

Next Chapter: BREAKING INTO THE TEMPLE

* * *


	5. Chapter III: Breaking Into The Temple

**WHISPERS OF THE UNDERWORLD**

**CHAPTER III:**

**BREAKING INTO THE TEMPLE**

* * *

Shao Kahn sat at his long forgotten throne in the dark castle of Outworld. He had forgotten the smooth feeling of his black stone throne. If it weren't for those damned Earth warriors, he would have never had to leave it.

As he sat there, he remembered the one particular Earth warrior who sent him into the tablet-Quan Chi. "Damn that dreadful name!" He said aloud.

He looked down at his new purple garb that was underneath his purple robe. He thought that he looked smaller with it on. Then again, who would look small equipped with his old uniform? Spikes on his shoulders, hands, and legs. Giant black gauntlets. A black cape and a bigger, duller skull placed on his head. He didn't really mind this new uniform. It was lighter and loose. Better for fighting in.

On a small table in front of him, there was a blue and black rune stone. It swirled with dark blue energy. This was one of the eight rune stones recovered from the great war millions of years ago between Lucifer and the ruler of the Netherealm at the time.

After the battles, the rune stones exploded throughout the universe, some landing in realms, some just disappeared into oblivion. One particular stone landed in the heart of Outworld. Fortunately for Kahn, rune stones are special.

They hold the power of foresight and can create powerful weapons. They can also allow the holder to see into the past and the present. If one of these stones were to fall into the wrong hands... "Too late." Shao Kahn thought to himself.

Soon his plans to take over the realm of Edenia would be complete. He would order Ermac and a few others to gather an army worthy of his taste.

He couldn't wait to see the look on that bitch Kitana's face when she saw that he was still alive. He just couldn't wait. At that moment, the chamber door opened at the end of the room and in stepped the ninja Ermac. He bowed, then stood at his master's side.

"Why have you come here, Ermac?" Shao Kahn asked. "Master, I have thought of a wonderful plan to take over Earth." He waited for his master's reply hesitantly.

"Explain." Shao Kahn ordered. Wasting no time, Ermac started to explain. "The sacred amulet of power is still hidden within the Himalayan Mountains, correct?" He asked.

Kahn nodded. "Yes. So?" Ermac smiled underneath his mask. "So, Fujin will not expect any sort of attack from anybody because Shinnok is still trapped within that statue in the Netherealm, Quan Chi is much too afraid to launch another attack on Earth again and you are still suppose to be contained in that tablet, or, at least, that is what Fujin thinks."

Shao Kahn frowned. "What are you trying to get at?" Ermac started pacing the room. "I suggest that instead of going after Edenia and getting revenge on Kitana right away, why don't you focus your power on retrieving the sacred amulet of power?" Ermac stopped to look at him then continued pacing. "You could then use your power to take over the whole universe, including the realm Edenia.

"Your brilliance has prevailed once again, my ninja. I will steal the amulet then take over the universe. I can already feel the power!" He said as he clenched his fist. He looked down at the swirling blue rune stone on the table.

He put his hand over it and began to utter certain words in a different language. "Usu nosuto eckhba utno masuto dicasna chepah!" The rune stone began to glow and inside of it there appeared a watery image of the same temple that Quan and his warriors were preparing to break into.

"Wait, Ermac. I think someone has beaten us to it already." The rune stone showed Quan Chi and his warriors trying to find a way into the temple.

Shao Kahn slammed his fist down on the table. "Damn that sorcerer!" He exclaimed with great rage. Ermac's eyes widened. "Sir, I could go now and get some of my warriors and we could leave at once to destroy Quan Chi and his pathetic warriors, then steal that amulet!" He almost ran out of the room. "No Ermac! Wait!" Shao Kahn smiled. "I have a much better idea."

* * *

Quan Chi kept on circling the outer walls of the temple trying to find a secret entrance or even a small crack big enough for them all to fit through. Nothing.

Scorpion, Mileena, and Reptile were just standing behind him. The dark warrior Sub Zero pushed on the wall. His hand made a small crack in it, nothing else. He was furious. He threw his hands back and spread his palms out.

A dark orb of blue and black mist started to form within them. It grew bigger and bigger as Sub Zero threw his hands against the wall of the great temple. The mist spread like a disease, covering every inch of the wall. With a loud, deep demon cry, Sub Zero kicked in the wall. Millions of pieces of the wall were instantly scattered across the floor of the temple.

Quan Chi smiled. "I guess we've found our way in." Scorpion looked at Reptile. He just shook his head. The sheer power of this demon was unmatched. Scorpion had never seen such power since the four-armed creature called Goro.

They all entered the temple. To their surprise, there stood four other warriors. Fujin, Sub Zero, Kung Lao, and Liu Kang. Fujin looked at them all with disgusted looks. He crossed his arms. "You cannot win this time, Chi. My warriors are ready!"

Quan Chi grinned. "My ensemble is unstoppable. Especially with my latest creation." He pointed to what used to be Sub Zero. The four gods along with Fujin stared in horror at the beast.

Sub Zero took a long hard look at him. He was wearing the same uniform as he, and his mask was also blue. But he was covered with spikes. He was much taller and weighed a lot more, and his skin color was pitch black. His eyes glowed a light blue. Could it be...his...older...? "No, no it couldn't be!" Sub Zero shook his head in denial.

Whatever it was, it was not his older brother. Quan Chi looked over to the back of the room. There it was. His prize. The sacred amulet of power. Oh, how he had longed for it.

"That there, Wind God, is what I will be taking from you tonight. Why don't you just be a good little God, and hand it over before I crush you!" Fujin walked up to Quan Chi, grabbed hold of his throat and stared him right in his eyes. "Why don't you try and get it from me, you scheming little bastard!" The demon Sub Zero stepped forward and took the wrist that was holding Quan Chi's neck. He twisted it back then threw Fujin into a wall at the back of the room.

The younger Sub Zero ran up to this wall of bulk and tried to execute an uppercut. It connected, but did nothing. This time, the demon Sub Zero uppercutted his brother. He hit the roof and came back down hard. This was a killing machine.

The younger Sub Zero staggered back to his group of warriors. Each warrior picked their foe. Liu Kang decided he would take on Scorpion. He had defeated him once. He could do it again. Reptile and Mileena decided to take on Kung Lao. Sub Zero thought he would challenge the might of this demon alone. Fujin already knew who he would take. Quan Chi stepped forward. "Prepare to be defeated, new Gods of this temple! Fujin, you are mine!"

Fujin smiled. This was going to be fun. He took a run at Quan Chi. Quan Chi tried to brace for the impact, but it was too late. Fujin grabbed hold of his entire torso and one of his legs. He lifted him up and drove him back through the gap in the shattered temple wall.

Scorpion looked at Liu Kang. Liu crossed his arms. "Do you want to do this the right and honorable way?" He asked firmly. Scorpion rose his chin. "Fair enough."

He walked up to Liu Kang as Liu started walking back to his temple of fire. He wanted to have a fair fight for once. "I want no one to follow me. No one!"

Reptile and Mileena started whispering to each other. They faced Kung Lao, and decided to attack. Reptile swirled around him while Mileena front flipped over his head. As he turned around, he caught a boot in the face. Reptile lifted him up and threw him into a wall nearby. He came crashing through it and ended up in his very earthen temple.

Kung Lao got to his feet. He removed the bladed hat from his head and whirled it at Mileena, who was just stepping through the hole that Kung had made. She moved out of the way and the bladed weapon stuck into a pillar to her left. Reptile opened his mouth and shot a giant gust of an acidic green substance from the other side of the hole. Kung Lao tried to move out of the way, but it caught on his right arm. He screamed in pain. Reptile and Mileena smiled.

* * *

Sub Zero tried to move out of the way of the crushing left fist of...whatever it was he was facing. It connected and the force drove Sub Zero back into a wall. The demon Sub Zero walked up to him and grabbed him by the throat. Lifting him up with but a mere grunt, he let out another throbbing demon cry.

What was this unstoppable machine? Sub Zero thought. With no exertion at all, the demon threw him back. He hit the temple wall with tremendous force and took it down with his fall.

Sub Zeros' vision was blurry now. He staggered to his feet and looked around at his new surroundings.

There were blue tablets surrounding the roof and blue orbs lying on statues on ground level. He realized that he was in his temple. At least he knew his battlegrounds better than his enemy did.

The unstoppable creature stepped through the shattered remains of the wall. He stopped for a moment, breathed a gust of icy blue air and continued moving. Sub Zero kept on moving back, sticking his hands out to sense his surroundings.

The black demon swung his leg out and tripped his brother. He clenched his fist and let it come crashing down on his smaller opponent. He lifted him up again and began to beat Sub Zero senseless with his other gigantic hand.

Through all of the endless assault, Sub Zero could swear he saw the demon that was beating him grin....

* * *

Liu Kang was ahead of the yellow specter. He was leading him to his temple. There was more open room to fight there. Also, there was no sound. Nothing to distract the Shaolin warrior. And that is just how he liked to fight. Once they reached the temple, Scorpion crossed his arms.

"When are you going to stop delaying things and let us fight?" He asked. He didn't ask harshly, or ruddily, just firmly. The second those very words left his mouth, he was kicked powerfully in the stomach.

He fell with a thud on the red stone floor and looked up to see what had happened. Liu Kang lowered his foot and smiled at the specter. "Why not right now?" He asked.

Scorpion stood up and charged at his enemy....

* * *

Fujin allowed Quan Chi to get up. He wiped the small portion of blood from his mouth and grinned. "Do you honestly think that you can beat me?" Quan asked him. Fujin shook his head.

"I have beaten you before, sorcerer. Or, have you forgotten that?" Quan's grin disappeared. He charged at Fujin, who easily dodged it by stepping to the side. Quan Chi hit hard against the outside of the massive temple.

Fujin attacked. He ran up to Quan and kicked him in the chest. Quan Chi threw a sloppy punch, which was easily blocked. Fujin held his head and repeatedly beat on him with his other hand. Quan was bloodied and battered.

Fujin let him drop to the ground, then picked him up again. He threw him into the side of the temple and Quan Chi fell to his knees. Fujin settled his frown of anger, then looked the sorcerer square in the eyes.

"Never threaten the Earth Realm again! And if you do, I swear to the Heavens, I will rip apart every limb off of your body and throw your mangled corpse into a pit of fire!" Angered, Fujin walked slowly away.

Quan stood up just as the storm picked up again with heavily pouring rain, thunder, and lightning. He removed the same pouch from his belt that he had used on Sub Zero earlier and removed the glowing blue crystal goblet from it. "You know something, God of Wind, I never thought you'd spare my life. So you have, and you shall pay for it!" Fujin turned around.

"And with what shall I pay with?" He asked. Quan hid the pouch behind his back and slowly walked up to Fujin grinning. "I am going to turn you into something that you never thought you could be..." Fujin winced. He grabbed the sorcerer by his chest plate and brought him to his face.

"And that would be what, exactly!?" He spat. Quan Chi brought his hand up to Fujin's face and poured the evil onto the entire left side of his chest. Fujin dropped Quan Chi and screamed in pain.

An acidic rush of pain shot through his entire body as he clutched his chest. He was in much pain. Fujin looked at his body. Yes, it hurt but he knew he could do something about it. He concentrated.

To keep the rest from gaining total control of his body, Fujin used his powers of the wind and created a small tornado of wind to thrash the rest of it off of his shoulder.

Quan Chi grinned once again. "For a god, you should have seen that one coming." He walked over to Fujin, who was on his knees. He lifted his head up by his ponytail.

"You have failed, Wind God. Soon, my master will resurface. He will regenerate and take over this pathetic world. Your Earth warriors will all be dead!" Chi frowned.

"As for you? This poison may have not consumed all of your body, but it will spread. Slowly but surely, it will plague your soul, forcing you to give in to darkness."

Fujin looked down at the left side of his chest. "I will find a cure for it. You won't win, Chi."

"There's where you're wrong Fujin. I have bread one with the same poison inflicted in you. He is a monster; a bloodthirsty killer. Now, if you will excuse me, I have an amulet to steal." Quan Chi smashed Fujin's face into the stone temple floor.

Fujin opened his shattered mouth to talk, despite the dark red blood pouring from it. "Who is this monster that you created, Chi?" He managed to ask.

His enemy turned around and smiled. "His name is Sub Zero." Quan Chi walked away. Fujin stared at him in disbelief. How could that thing be the noble warrior Sub Zero?

Having nearly not enough strength to stay awake, Fujin collapsed into a world of pain.

* * *

Kung Lao gritted his teeth at the acid eating away at his arm. The enemies that he had fought in the past were a challenge, but he had never really been able to take on two strong opponents at once, especially when one was a lizard and had the ability to shoot acid from its mouth.

He closed his eyes and kept his guard up. Reptile charged at him. Kung Lao leapt up into the air and kicked the back of Reptile's head into the temple wall.

Reptile tried to elbow Kung's face, but missed. Kung Lao followed up with a sharp uppercut to Reptile's jaw. Reptile staggered back holding his jaw.

Kung Lao ran at him. He kicked him in the stomach, then jabbed him in the head and performed a spinning heel kick to the top of his temple. Reptile sank to the ground.

Kung Lao turned around and faced his other opponent. Mileena brushed her hair back and took out her sai. She slashed them together, then pointed them at her opponent.

He took off his hat, and his semi-long dark brown hair fell over his eyes. With one swift and quick movement, he threw the bladed weapon at her. Mileena spun out of the way. The hat dug into the wall behind her. She ran at Kung Lao with her sai ready for battle. Lao blocked her first attack, which was a slash with one of her sai, and tripped her to the ground.

Mileena cut his leg. After grunting with pain, Kung Lao looked at her leg. It was wrapped up with bandages that were stained with blood. He played possum for a while, making her feel that she was in control of the fight.

He purposely let Mileena kick him into the wall where his hat lay stuck in it. She stepped back and put her hands on her hips. "Not much, for an Earth God." Then, like a bird spreading its wings, Kung Lao grabbed his hat, spun around to his knees and slashed it down on Mileena's open wound on her thigh. She screamed in pain, gripped her wound, and collapsed to the floor. Kung Lao was about to finish his job when a scaly hand gripped his foot. Reptile pulled as hard as he could and Kung Lao fell to the floor.

Reptile stood up and lifted up his leg high in the air. He brought it down hard on Kung Lao's chest. He coughed up a large amount of blood. Reptile picked him up and performed a spinning heel kick to his chin. Kung Lao hit the wall next to him and fell down. Reptile picked up the battered Mileena. Smiling, he walked out of the smashed hole from which they entered.

Kung Lao knew he had been defeated. He could handle that. But what he couldn't handle was knowing that those bastards would indeed steal the amulet...and it could have been his fault.

* * *

As Scorpion charged at Liu Kang, he clenched his fists. He leapt high into the air and balled his fists. He brought them down on Liu. Liu, with his cat-like reflexes, dodged it easily. He balled his fists also and started throwing them wildly at Scorpion. Scorpion blocked the first few clusters of punches, but failed to keep up with the rest. Kang unloaded punch after punch until Scorpion held out his hand, as if to say no more. Kang had a confused look on his face.

"Are you saying you give up, specter?" He said with confidence as he crossed his arms. Scorpion's look changed from pity to anger, his eyes from white to red. He smiled, and from the hand he was holding out came the creature called the harpoon.

Kang wasn't expecting it. It came at him quickly and fiercely. He jumped out of the way. The harpoon quickly changed directional patterns and swooped down on the helpless Liu Kang.

It dug into his left leg, devouring layers of his flesh before his eyes. He screamed. Scorpion retrieved his creature. At the door of the temple stood Reptile holding Mileena. "Come, my friend. We shall retrieve Sub Zero and join Quan Chi now."

Scorpion nodded, then glanced at Mileena in Reptile's arms. "Is she all right?" Reptile nodded. As he left the helpless Liu Kang on the floor to bleed, he turned around. "Until we meet again, Shaolin warrior." Liu couldn't believe two things. He had been defeated by a ghost whom he had defeated once already, and that hell-spawned demon...was...Sub Zero.

* * *

Sub Zero hung like a bug caught in a spider web while the dark demon pounded away on his worn out body. He released him, allowing him fall to the ground. The demon Sub Zero grabbed hold of his brother's outfit and pulled him up by it from the ground.

He pulled his opponent's face close to his. As the younger Sub Zero stared into what used to be his older brother's cold blue eyes, he thought of his life, and how rewarding it had been. They say that before you die, your life flashes before your eyes....

He was immediately dragged back into reality from the cold air illuminating from the demon's mouth. The Demon took up his other hand, and pulled the blue face piece down. What Sub Zero saw before his made his heart stop. It was almost like the dark Sub Zero's head had been replaced with a creature's from hell. Three spikes shot out from his forehead, followed by dark blue glowing eyes, leading to what should be a nose. He had long, white patches of hair shooting out from everywhere on his head, and finally, two rows of long, sharp, gray teeth. There were two giant ones on each corner of his...its mouth. The remaining patches of skin on its face were still charcoal black.

He opened his mouth as he hissed wildly. He opened it wide enough to fit Sub Zero in. Sub Zero prepared for the worst as his brother brought him closer, ready to consume his defeated form....

"Demon, come now. We must join Quan Chi." Scorpion called from the doorway. The demon Sub Zero looked at him, then back on Sub Zero. He hissed once again, and threw him into a far away wall. The giant demon walked slowly to the doorway and nearly knocked over Scorpion as he left.

As Sub Zero kept his eyes open for precious seconds, the only thing he could think about was the monster that had defeated him. Whatever it was, it could not be stopped.

* * *

Quan Chi could almost taste it. The amulet was in his grasp! Fujin was defeated and he had no doubt that his chosen ensemble was successful in each of their individual missions.

He was mere feet away from his prize now. All he had to do was just reach in and take it. It was too easy. He reached for it. "And now, my master," he began to say, as he grabbed it, "I have succeeded." As he tried to pull the amulet from its resting place, it sent a shock down his arm and he pulled back quickly, holding it.

He tried again, and again, and again. Each time, he failed. He heard a voice behind him. "Quan Chi, we were successful in our missions." Reptile spoke. Quan smiled. The demon Sub Zero walked up to the amulet, stuck his massive arm out and, despite the shock it was giving, pulled it out with ease.

Fujin crawled on his good arm slowly to the amulet's resting place. He saw Sub Zero hand it over to Quan Chi. As he felt the rain pour down on his face, he screamed. "No!"

He had failed. His chosen gods had failed. He was defeated and so were his gods that he had personally chosen. He had to accept that his item that he was to guard was now in the hands of a true madman. Quan chi looked at him, and then, just like that, left through the portal from which he came.

All of Fujin's gods came to his aid. They were not much help, but managed to get him to his tired feet. Fujin stared up into the storm. "Quan Chi! You Bastard!"

* * *

Next Chapter: DARKNESS PREVAILS

* * *


	6. Chapter IV: Darkness Prevails

**WHISPERS OF THE UNDERWORLD**

**CHAPTER IV:**

**DARKNESS PREVAILS**

* * *

The light shining through the trees and the hills was more than beautiful. It was invigorating. It was the first site of dawn. As he took up the wine glass and took a drink like he had done already many times so far today, Rayden relaxed on the balcony of the Temple of Light. Kai had been inside discussing something with Kasamia in one of the hallways.

The skies overhead cracked with thunder and rain unexpectedly started to blanket the Shaolin Temple. Rayden knew something was wrong. He didn't quite know what yet, but he knew it couldn't be good.

A swirling tornado boomed and made one of the loudest hissing noises Rayden had ever heard. He stood at attention and was not afraid, for he remembered that these were the ways that his younger brother traveled. It had to be him. He knew of no other being that possessed the ability to create tornadoes and travel through them.

Fujin appeared inside of the tornado with his hands stretched far out in order for himself to keep his balance. Three other very familiar faces appeared also in the tornado. Rayden smiled, then changed his smile to an odd frown.

As the group approached, Rayden noticed that Fujin and the other members were badly beaten and bruised. But most of all, he noticed that his brother's entire left body had been corrupted with hideous burn marks and swelling black lumps. They all looked fatigued and each one of them seemed to be clutching a part of their bloodied bodies.

They floated down fully to the balcony. Kai and Kasamia came running up the stairs from downstairs. They too had heard the loud hissing and decided to inspect.

As Fujin's feet hit the floor, he collapsed. Rayden ran over to him and cushioned his fall. As Kai and his female companion kicked open the door, they looked at the odd site of Fujin and Rayden and the other gods.

Kai wanted to smile and welcome them to his home, but knew the circumstances were not right. He rushed over to Fujin and helped Rayden pick him up to his feet.

As Fujin tried to say something, Rayden interrupted him. "Shh, brother. Let's get you inside."

The defeated gods would have taken in the beautiful scenery and carvings portrayed in the Shaolin Temple, but one of their own was wounded and he needed their help.

"Follow." Kasamia said. "I know a place where he can rest." The whole group followed Kasamia down many sets of stairs. Kai and Rayden were a little behind with the very severely injured Fujin.

Kasamia led them to a chamber with small golden pillars and windows. In the center back of the stone-floored room, there was a gigantic altar. Kasamia pointed to the altar.

"There, lay him down there." She quickly left the room and came back seconds later with a purple silk pillow. After Rayden and Kai ever so gently laid Fujin down, she slid the cushion underneath his head.

Rayden looked at Sub Zero with his worried look. "What in the Heavens happened to my brother, Sub Zero?" Sub Zero just slowly shook his head. "We have no idea. What we do know, however, is that evil has once again resurfaced."

Rayden's eyes widened. "What do you mean by that?" Fujin tried to answer, but what he tried to say just came out as a few mumbles and exerted huffs.

Kung Lao put his hand on Fujin's right shoulder. "Just rest, my friend." Kai stood back from the scene. He had had a sudden rush of...something. He didn't know what. It had felt like he had been stabbed with a knife, then thrown into the coldest ocean allowable for human body temperatures.

He looked at Fujin's arm. That was the same poison that Quan Chi had used on his ancient master and teacher to kill him. Chi then placed his changed body into the Netherealm and ordered the monster to guard some kind of ancient sword that had been hidden by the Elder Gods.

He also knew that only Quan Chi knew where the poison was, and how to get it. If his predictions were right, this would be the work of the cunning sorcerer himself.

"I think I sense what has happened." Everyone looked at him quickly. Liu Kang stepped forward. "What is it, my friend?"

Kai swallowed hard and shut his eyes. He opened them. "I sense Quan Chi has returned."

* * *

The Temple seemed lifeless now that the amulet was stolen. It was now just a dark, cold place of treachery and deceit. Shao Kahn stood before where the amulet should have been.

Ermac was behind him, holding the ancient book that he had used to resurrect his master with. Shao Kahn held in his hand the third rune stone that he had been carrying with him ever since his rebirth.

He knew it was the third rune stone because of the ancient hell-spoken language marked on the front of the stone. In this case, the language spoke the number three and glowed orange whenever the rune stone was moved.

Shao Kahn looked at the resting area of where the amulet should have been. It was still presenting a strong orb-like swirling glow to it. According to the legends, the spot where the amulet was should have possessed power only when the amulet was in that very spot, and whenever the amulet was removed from that place, the power from the resting place was suppose to travel with it.

Something was wrong. Shao Kahn knew that the rune stones had the ability to see into the past and the present, so he held it high, placed his other hand over it and uttered those same odd words before that had allowed him to use the correct power of the stones. "Usu nosuto eckhba utno masuto dicasna chepah!"

The rune stone glowed. Shao Kahn thought of what he wanted to see from the rune stone, then implemented his thoughts into it. Again, a watery and very blurry image started to appear, then formed into a very crisp and clear picture. Shao Kahn looked closely.

Quan Chi was grinning as he reached for the amulet. "And now, my master, I have succeeded." But as he reached for the item he had longed for, he couldn't quite grasp it. Shao Kahn laughed at his pathetic attempts to take it, it shocking him every time.

Then, out of nowhere, a giant, blue garbed, black-skinned demon reached in and pulled the amulet out with ease. Shao Kahn, not paying much attention, widened his eyes. "Was that thing Sub Zero?" He focused back on the rune stone.

"Wait!" He almost yelled. "I command you to go back!" The rune stone went back in time right before Sub Zero reached in for the amulet. Shao Kahn now focused on this more than anything he had ever focused on.

He ordered the rune stone to slow the image down, so he could see every little detail. As Sub Zero removed the amulet from the resting-place, the frost emanating from his arm froze some of the power from the resting-place before it could be pulled away with the amulet.

Shao Kahn thought no one would ever be powerful enough to freeze a power from the resting-place of an amulet, but the man...thing that did was no ordinary warrior. The frost must have thawed. That was why the energy was now swirling instead of it still being frozen.

"We need a warrior, Ermac. One capable of taking down this monster. I am sure that Quan Chi will have him guarding the amulet from now on."

Ermac stepped forward. "What kind of warrior, sire?" Shao Kahn smiled from beneath his skull, which he had grown to accept as his natural face. "A warrior with the ability to harness unbelievable power. Since this demon is the older Sub Zero, I am positive that any enemy that opposes him would be destroyed. Except for who I have in mind."

He paused for a moment. "In that book of yours, is there a spell on how to create or resurrect past warriors?" Ermac smiled. "I am not sure, my lord."

As Ermac scrambled quickly through the pages of his ancient book to try to find some sort of spell or witchcraft related to the things that his master had mentioned. He knew he had seen one once for sure, but it was a very large book. As he continued to search, he eventually found it and showed it to Shao Kahn. He smiled as he once again looked at the ancient rune stone in his large hand. Ermac stepped forward. "What particular warrior did you have in mind, sire?"

"He is someone that was killed many years ago. Someone who was my general for quite some time. Do you know who I am speaking of, Ermac?"

Ermac shook his head slowly. "No, sire. Not..." He was interrupted. "Yes Ermac. I want you to resurrect Kintaro." Ermac thought he was out of his mind. Such a four-armed beast like that could not be controlled. As Shao Kahn left the temple, he looked back at Ermac. "Do not fail me."

Ermac took the book, went over to the remaining swirling power from the amulet's resting-place, and started to work his dark magic.

* * *

The Throne room was very dark. It still had the same cold feeling as before, but that had no effect on the giant statue that lay in the center of it. Quan Chi was very pleased. He almost ran through the doors to tell his master the awaiting news. Scorpion, Reptile, Mileena, and the giant demon Sub Zero were not far behind him and were trying to keep up with the sorcerer. Quan Chi kicked open the gigantic doors of the Throne room and ran up to the statue of his master.

"Master!" He yelled as he looked upwards. The statue stayed motionless. "Did you retrieve what is mine, sorcerer?" It boomed loudly. Quan grinned. "Yes, master." And from his side pouch, he revealed the amulet of power with the large green gem in the middle and raised it high in the air.

Scorpion had to use every muscle in his body to not run at that damn sorcerer and harpoon him through the heart. He wanted to take that blasted amulet that was so special to this statue and shatter it. But would that really be more fulfilling than seeing his wife and child again?

If Quan Chi didn't keep his promise....

Scorpion closed his eyes. The room started to shake. Scorpion swore he could see the mouth of the statue stretch into a smile. A small circle in the chest area of the statue began to take shape, eventually exploding into a small circle. "Excellent." It boomed.

"You have done my bidding well, sorcerer. You shall be rewarded with the gift of immortality." Quan looked like he had been slapped across the face. "The gift of immortality is more that I expected, my lord. I am grateful." Quan Chi bowed before the statue like he had done so many times before.

"As for my amulet, hold it up in the air." Confused, Quan Chi held it up in the air slowly. He saw a green mist form around his hand and also around a newly formed hole in the statue's center.

The room shook worse than before and the amulet flew up to the statue and fitted itself into the stone center. The statue was now a swirling giant of power and domination, which glowed a dark green now that the amulet was returned to it.

The statue would soon begin to change.

* * *

Scorpion waited anxiously as he stood outside the Throne room awaiting Quan Chi's arrival. It was rude enough to hand over the sacred amulet right in front of his own face like that, but to order them, not tell them to, but to order the three of them to wait outside while the god damn statue gave orders to Quan Chi.

Scorpion knew he had just handed over his chance to do something good in the world. He would now have to life with knowing that he had let darkness prevail. Billions would bow at the feet of this statue. Billions would probably be slaughtered in the process also.

Scorpion swallowed that big lump in his throat. He didn't care that much and tried to wipe the thoughts of evil from his mind. He would be seeing the beautiful face of his lovely wife and the cute little voice of his baby girl soon. That would make everything better.

That is, if Quan Chi fulfilled his end of the bargain....

Reptile looked over at the large blue and black demon towering over him. He then looked at his friend Scorpion. "My friend, do you think that sorcerer will actually keep his word for once?"

Scorpion paused. "I do not know this, my friend. All of this won't matter soon. I will be sitting at home, with my wife in my arms, watching my little girl play in the gardens."

Reptile smiled. "The price we pay for love. Disturbing, isn't it?"

Everyone turned around as one of the large doors creaked open behind them. Quan Chi stepped out with his back towards everyone with his hands crossed behind his back.

Scorpion stepped forward. "We did our end of the bargain. Now you must fulfill your end, sorcerer." Quan Chi chuckled.

Scorpion looked confused. "Send me back to my wife and child, Quan Chi! You promised! Face me!" Scorpion's eyes turned from white to red as they always did when he was pushed to that exact edge of anger.

"What promise? I don't remember any promise." He said, still chuckling, still with his back turned. Reptile closed his eyes. He knew this would happen.

"Don't do this to me, Chi! I have waited for years to see them! You made a promise that you couldn't break! Send me back god damnit!" Scorpion clenched his fists so hard that his knuckles turned bone white.

Quan turned around with an evil look on his face. "We didn't shake hands on it." Scorpion lunged forward. He punched Quan Chi in the nose, then threw him to the ground. Quan got up and launched a flaming green skull at his abdomen.

Scorpion flew back and broke threw the side wall of the hallway that they were in. Reptile stared the sorcerer down.

"I was promised the reward of returning to my home world. Will my promise not be fulfilled either?" Quan Chi smiled. "Of course not." Reptile smiled. Quan leapt into the air and came crashing down on Reptile with his feet before Reptile could move out of the way.

"You fool! You actually thought I would grant you your wish? You Zaterrians disgust me!" Chi picked Reptile up and also threw a flaming green skull at him.

It connected and the force caused Reptile to roll past Scorpion and fly over a cavern. The green creature grabbed onto the end just before it was out of reach.

Reptile's legs dangled helplessly over a fiery pit of molten lava. He tried to climb up, but could not. Mileena dropped to her knees. Quan Smiled once again. "You, I didn't promise anything. You are just lucky that I did not throw you into the Shokan planes."

Quan Chi then walked over to Scorpion, who was clutching the side of his ribcage. He leaned down far enough to the specter's face just so that he could hear his whisper.

"Just so you know, You're wife and child's souls have been eliminated. That's what my master and I were discussing. As for your revenge regarding Shao Kahn? He is trapped inside a tablet in Outworld and will never escape. You have lost Scorpion. I don't know why you would ever trust me in the first place. I am a sorcerer. Lying and deceit are what I do. It is my job. It is my life. I hope to see you soon, ninja."

Quan walked up to the demon Sub Zero and looked up at him. "My master and I have an important matter to discuss with you. Come this way." Quan Chi and the demon walked back into the Throne room. The giant doors sealed over with a blue force field so that no one could get in.

Scorpion charged at it as fast as he could. The force field sealed over just as he hit them. The impact did nothing. "No!" He yelled.

Scorpion heard Reptile crying out for help. He ran over to where his friend's helpless body was dangling over the edge of the cavern.

After he helped Reptile to his feet, Scorpion and Reptile walked slowly with both their heads down to where Mileena was sitting. She leanded back and rested beside the sealed chamber doors. They both dropped down beside her. She started to break out in tears. Scorpion put his arm around her shoulder. She looked up at him. "Why would he do that?" Scorpion frowned and looked up at the blue magic on the doors.

"Because he his a bastard sorcerer. Nothing more. He will never change. When I leave this place, I swear on my wife and child's graves, I will take his very life with my hands!" Scorpion screamed.

Why would he be so foolish to trust a sorcerer? Quan Chi for that matter. Reptile dropped his head. "We were desperate. He could sense it. That is why he chose us. We should have known he was going to do that."

Scorpion and Reptile sat there. Their hopes and dreams of reliving their past happiness' were shattered, all thanks to a greedy little sorcerer. Now, instead of Scorpion seeing his wife smiling, he could picture her burning to death now that her soul was destroyed.

The same with his precious little daughter. She would be in pain and agony also. Trying to hold them back, but simply couldn't, the strong specter wasn't so strong, and finally broke down into tears.

Reptile thought of his home world. Now that his promise wasn't fulfilled, it would forever be a vanquished memory; nothing but ash and half chopped burning trees. Damn that sorcerer! Scorpion stood up. "One day, one day! I swear I will catch up with that bastard of a sorcerer and slay him like he did my wife and child's souls! I don't care if it takes me an eternity in hell to do it!"

Reptile looked up at him. "Might I ask, how?" Scorpion looked back at him. "What do you mean, 'how'?" Reptile frowned. "The only way out of this forsaken realm is either by way of two things: nighttime, or that amulet. That statue was the only thing that could create the portals with his green magic, and I believe that challenging his forces and taking back the amulet is out of the question." Scorpion closed his eyes. "Then it is settled. I shall live out the remnants of my pathetic life here in the Netherealm, never to take revenge, never to see my family again."

Mileena's face lit up trough the tears and sobbing. "You will see your family again." Scorpion looked puzzled. "How so?" Mileena stood up. She grunted because of her healing wounds.

"When I attempted to escape, I did so by sneaking into one of the hallways that had windows. There was a storm outside, and it was dark out. I broke the window in the hallway and tried to jump through. Before I could, I was caught and was brought back for torture."

Scorpion shook his head. "How in the hell does that help me, Mileena?' She shook her head. "No, no, no. Let me finish. When I tried to jump through, my arm went through the window. I felt it go through a portal, and I grabbed onto something: a leaf. It was a leaf from a tree. There aren't leafs in the Netherealm."

She smiled. "Don't you see? The Netherealm is like one big link to Earth, regardless of whether it turns dark or not. It's literally crawling with portals."

Scorpion stood up and crossed his bulging arms. "So what you're saying is that we go to Earthrealm and do what, exactly?" "I say we go to Earth, go to the Shaolin Temples and beg for forgiveness from the Gods that we so easily defeated. We then ask them to help us take down Quan Chi and find out what the hell is in that statue. You can then use the amulet's power to return to your family, and Reptile could use it to return to his home world. What do you think?" She asked them both.

Reptile rose also. "It sounds like a plan, Scorpion." Scorpion nodded. "We go now then. No wasting time."

* * *

Mileena was running and jumping over everything in her way like craters, giant rocks, and lava pools. She kept on passing hallway after hallway, trying to remember which hallway it was that she tried to escape from.

Finally, they were there. "Is this it?" Scorpion asked. She nodded her head forward. She ran down the hallway to the exact window that she tried to escape from. Mileena came to a complete halt as she saw two giant, black-armored guards with long swords wearing small skulls standing on both sides of the window. They must have known about the portal and were sent to keep it a secret.

Scorpion walked past Mileena and right up to one of the guards. "Let us by." He ordered. The guard stepped forward. "Orders of Quan Chi. No one passes through this window without his consent." The guard told Scorpion. Scorpion frowned. "Fine then."

Without wasting any time, Scorpion grabbed the guard closest to him and pulled him down to the ground with him. He then planted his knees in the guard's lower abdomen and threw him over his head, grabbing the guard's sword in the process. The guard hit the ground hard. The other guard lunged at Reptile with his sword pointing in the direction of the creature's dark green covering on his chest. Reptile extended his leg to the side and tripped the guard. He quickly kneed him in the stomach, punched him in the jaw, then uppercutted him. The guard fell to the ground.

Scorpion lost his balance as his opponent grabbed him by the waist and tried to take him down. Scorpion elbowed the guard in the spine and a crunch followed. He knew he broke part of the guard's spine. Scorpion took the sword and slashed down on the beaten guard. Blood shot out everywhere as the sword pierced his flesh. Scorpion stuck the sword in further and watched the guard die slowly.

Reptile watched his opponent get to his feet, then let him try to slash him. With a quick motion of his hands, the very elusive Reptile threw a green ball of magic to the ground and disappeared within its mist. The guard slashed everywhere frantically trying to find out where his enemy went. The man grabbed his throat and started to gasp for air. His head turned to the side and the bones in his neck snapped violently. As the guard fell to the ground with his neck twisted the wrong way, Reptile re-appeared.

The three of them crawled through the window. Before them lie a green and blue swirling portal that boomed in and out of control. As they started to walk through, Reptile paused. "Are you sure this is a good idea, Scorpion?" Scorpion clenched his fists. "I don't know. I'm not sure of anything anymore. One thing I do know is that darkness has prevailed."

* * *

Next Chapter: THE SHOKAN WARRIOR AWAKES

* * *


	7. Chapter V: The Shokan Warrior Awakes

**WHISPERS OF THE UNDERWORLD **

**CHAPTER V:**

**THE SHOKAN WARRIOR AWAKES**

* * *

He forgot what it felt like; the feeling of being passed harshly through time's reality and physical matter while his mental emotions and thoughts far surpassed anything he had ever thought of.

Scorpion took a deep breath as he set foot on Earth's rich soil for the first time in ages. "I am home." He quietly said to himself.

Mileena followed and as Reptile stepped through, the portal closed, almost taking him with it.

Mileena caught site of the first plant she saw. It all looked the same, except for one single leaf. It had five fingerprints on it. She placed her hand on it. Her hand matched the prints on the leaf. She smiled, not letting the others see.

They stood there in a straight line before the massive Shaolin Temples. Scorpion thought he had seen them a few times, but he couldn't quite recall it.

He stepped forward. "There is no time to waste. Let's keep moving." Reptile nodded and so did Mileena. They walked until they reached the main doors of the center temple, which so happened to be the biggest.

Four bald monks garbed in yellow and orange robes stood there; two in front of the doors and two at the sides of the doors. Scorpion really didn't want to have to go through this process again.

He didn't know much about these Shaolin people, but he did know that they were a very humble people, and that they would do anything to avoid conflict, even if it means the forfeit of their lives.

The first monk stepped forward. "Welcome. It is standard procedure to ask what your business is here, and exactly how long you will be staying." Scorpion frowned. "Look. I am not really having that well of a day. I suggest you move and just let us in those doors."

The monks just stood there and did nothing, until finally he spoke again. "I am sorry. I must know these details before I can grant you access through those doors."

Mileena put a hand on Scorpion's massive shoulder and moved him aside gently. "I think what my companion is trying to say is that we cannot explain why we are here. It is very important, however, that we see someone called Kung Lao."

The monk shook his head. Frustrated, Mileena took out one of her sai and presented it to the first monk. "Here. Show him this. I am sure it will grant us our permission through those doors."

The monk nodded and bowed. "I shall return shortly."

* * *

Rayden, Kai, and Kasamia all were in shock as they took in what they were hearing. "And that's why Quan Chi attacked. He wants that amulet back." Kung Lao explained to the three.

Fujin grunted and jerked violently again. Kasamia and Rayden rushed to his aid. He had been on that altar for about three hours now and it almost seemed like the poison that was infecting him kept spreading in those three hours.

He managed to open his eyes, though in uncontrollable amounts of pain. "Rayden, I won't b...be able t....to talk...for much long...longer." He closed his eyes as he grunted through the pain.

Rayden leaned down far enough to Fujin so that he could hear him talk clearly. "What it is, my brother?" Fujin grabbed him by his dark blue collar and pulled him down as far as he possibly could.

"I want you to take revenge! Defeat the warriors that have defeated us. Destroy Quan Chi and get that amulet of power back to its resting-place. I don't care if I am transformed. You know I cannot die. I am a God." Fujin frowned.

Rayden shook his head. "You are weak and filled with anger, younger brother. Rest, and I shall try to find a cure for this dreadful poison." He put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder and looked over at Kasamia.

"I must go now. If there is a cure for this disease, I must find it. If he does change before I get it, there is no hope. He is a God, and cannot be killed."

Sub Zero squinted. "If the worst does come, there is one thing that can save, or...kill Fujin." Rayden looked at him. "And that thing would be?" Sub Zero stood up from where he was sitting. He jerked because his wounds were not healed yet and were bandaged up. The same went for all of the other gods.

"The ancient sword that lies in the pits of the Netherealm. Don't you remember? The Elder Gods tried to hide it there because it was too powerful. If the poison has not corrupted the mind, then the sword will save the victim. If the poison has corrupted the mind, then one must plunge the sword through the victim's heart."

Rayden smiled. "I have forgotten, young one. Who told you all of this?" He questioned the ice warrior.

"My brother told me the story when I was younger. He said he saw it when he was side-tracked from his mission in the Netherealm right before the Mortal Kombat tournament." He sighed. "I wish he was still here."

Liu Kang stepped forward. "What I am about to say is something I did not want to. When Scorpion defeated me back at the Temple, he met Reptile at the entrance. He told Scorpion that they must go retrieve Sub Zero, and join Quan Chi."

Sub Zero's breath stopped. "No. I can't be. You are telling me that thing back at the Temple was...my older brother?"

Liu dropped his head and nodded. "I am afraid so." Sub Zero thought about how he looked. "What could have changed him into what he was?"

Kai was taken back. Could that have been the same sword that his master was ordered to guard?

At that very moment, a yellow and orange robe-dressed monk entered the room holding a weapon. He walked up to Kung Lao and presented Mileena's sai to him. "Three warriors are waiting outside. One of them was a female and ordered me to give this to you. She said it would gain her access to this temple."

Kung Lao frowned. "Our enemies are here." Liu Kang, Sub Zero, Rayden, and Kai all stood up. Kung Lao looked at the monk. "Send them up."

* * *

Scorpion, Reptile, and Mileena all waited patiently outside of the doors. The monk came through the doors and walked up to Mileena. "They have accepted your offer, my lady. Your sai has gained you access to our temples."

Mileena nodded and the three warriors walked up the stairs and in to the Shaolin Temples. Upon entering the stairway that would take them to their enemies, Scorpion turned around and talked to his fellow companions.

"Listen. We have just beaten three Gods. One of them is infected with the same poison that has taken over Sub Zero. I want all of you to display honor and concern. They are all angered right now. They will most likely try and attack. Do not do anything foolish." Reptile and Mileena both nodded. Scorpion knocked on the door and waited for a response. "Enter." He opened the wooden door and was immediately lifted into the air.

Jolts and tingles of electricity passed through his body at such a fast rate, he could barely feel much of anything except the painful lightening going in and out of him.

Rayden moved closer into his enemy and held him up against the wall closest to the door in which Scorpion entered the room. Reptile and Mileena immediately began to charge Rayden, but were stopped.

Their feet were frozen to the ground. Sub Zero lowered his hands. "Until you tell us why you are here, Scorpion will not be released." Reptile spoke up. "We have returned here to apologize and ask a favor of you warriors."

Kung Lao winced. "What kind of favor?" He asked the reptilian creature. Reptile crossed his arms. "I will only tell you if you agree to let Scorpion down and free our feet."

Kung Lao just looked at him. He held the spot on his arm where Reptile had burned his with acid. "How can we trust you?" Reptile also looked at Kung Lao's arm. "I guarantee you we mean no harm. If I am wrong, you can kill me."

Kung Lao waited. "Let him go, Rayden." Rayden nodded and released his hands from Scorpion. Scorpion dropped to the floor coughing and holding his body from the electricity that had been passed through him.

Rayden stood back and rested his hands on his hips. "First of all, what is your business here?" The thunder in his eyes was still crossing from side to side. Reptile hissed silently.

"We have come to give a great apology." Liu Kang chuckled, almost silently. "You come to give an apology? What kind of apology can undo this terror?" He asked as he pointed over to where the altered Fujin lay.

Reptile closed his eyes. "I know that what we have done cannot be undone. What I do know is that if we join forces, we can easily defeat Quan Chi and his minions." There was long pause.

Kai looked at Reptile. "Why do you wish to join with us after you just helped that sorcerer steal the amulet?" He frowned. "Foes don't just turn good for the sake of turning good."

Mileena grunted. "Do our feet have to stay frozen like this?" Sub Zero smiled underneath his mask. "It's not that easy to attack us from behind when your feet are frozen to the ground, is it?"

Kung Lao held up his hand. "Enough. There is no point in arguing. What favor have you come to ask of us Reptile?" Fujin grunted again.

Reptile wanted to let Mileena explain their plan to the others, but since he had already done most of the talking, he spoke again.

"We have come up with a thought as to defeating Quan Chi. He didn't exactly reward us with what he promised us."

Mileena laughed. "Except for me." Scorpion grunted. "That bastard gave us false promises, then screwed us out of them." He stood up. Sub Zero couldn't believe that he was mere feet from the specter who took his brother's life. He wanted to kill him now, but knew there were more important matters to attend to.

Reptile continued. "We thought that if you Gods would forgive us, we would all form alliances and travel to the Underworld. We could then destroy Quan Chi and find out what contents lie in the giant statue."

Liu Kang shook his head. "Wait, slow down. Stop. What giant statue?" He asked the reptilian warrior.

Mileena finally spoke up. "Quan told us that we were to steal the sacred Amulet of Power so that he could return it to his master. We would then be rewarded with our promises."

Liu frowned. "That could only mean one thing. Shinnok has to be inside that statue." Reptile answered him. "We do not know for sure. What we do know is that whatever Quan Chi and that statue are planning, it is evil. And we must stop it."

Sub Zero stepped forth and walked over to Reptile and Mileena. With a couple of kicks and punches, he easily knocked the frozen blocks of ice away from their feet. "I've had enough of fighting. Let us join arms and take down this evil put forth before us." He extended his arm out to the group. Slowly, each member put their hand on top of the other, as the pace picked up.

The only one left was Scorpion. Rayden looked at him. "This is the only way, Scorpion. Would you want Quan Chi and his master to resurface? Is that what you want? Place your arm here, and let us battle side by side. I know we can defeat him."

Scorpion walked slowly over to the large group. "Let us pray that you are right, Thunder God." He slammed his hand down on the group. Rayden smiled at Scorpion.

"I am not a Thunder God anymore, specter."

* * *

Ermac had been sitting at the same spot for hours with his book of spells resting firmly in his hands. He had just figured out how to tap into the tornado of souls that the Realm of the Heavens kept.

He was exhausted and needed a rest. His master would expect him shortly, and he was no where near finished his assigned task.

As Ermac sighed again, searching through the long pages of spells, the soulnado in front of him became even larger and greener with every passing second. Ermac knew Kintaro had met his death quite some time ago, but it shouldn't have been this hard to find his soul.

"Where are you, oh great four-armed giant?" Ermac asked himself, as if talking to another person. "This task is hell......" Ermac stopped. He wanted to slap himself across the face.

Of course! Kintaro's soul wouldn't be in the Heavens, it would be in Hell. He was such a ruthless killer, the Netherealm would be a perfect place for him to rest.

Immediately, Ermac found the page that had the instructions to tap the Netherealm's souls. He closed his eyes, held his hands up and a red mist began to form around them. As it swirled in a circle, Ermac recited the ancient dark words on the page in the book that gave directions on how to resurrect Shokan warriors. "From the depths of Hell, I command you to arise. Let your soul guide you to this world. Listen to my voice, gather your strength, Show yourself, fallen warrior, show yourself!"

* * *

In the cold, dark Throne room of the Netherealm, the stone statue resting by the giant statue of Quan Chi's master seemed to shake. Without warning, a green mist seemed to travel away from the statue, almost resembling a soul.

The demon Sub Zero glanced at it, but decided not to follow his thoughts. He just paid attention to the orders being given to him from Quan Chi and the giant statue.

The green soul from the statue traveled down a number of hallways, then flew through a window, shattering it instantly and then through a portal leading to the Earth Realm.

The soul gained speed and headed for the Temple of Elements. Ermac looked frantically at the green ball of mist flying at him. It changed direction, headed for the Soulnado, and dove right into it.

* * *

A low hush filled the Temple and the great Soulnado changed color from green to blood red. All of the souls seemed to come together, forming into one as they took the shape of a well-known and very deadly monster.

Ermac clutched his book and stumbled back. The monster stepped out of the Soulnado, his steps shaking the ground. The monster gained skin color and features, then stopped moving.

The monster now stood at a full height of nine feet. He was bald, with sharp white teeth showing from his mouth. He took the resemblance of a half-man, half-tiger. One indication was the thick, brown tiger stripes lining his four massive arms, legs, and shoulders. Silver belts held in place the yellow center of his chest plate. A large shoulder harness was placed on his shoulders with short, silver spikes shooting out of it, no less than forty on each shoulder. He chose to wear no foot wear, but did have silver and black armbands.

The massive beast crossed two of his four gigantic arms and grunted.

Ermac smiled. He now knew that he had performed the ritual correctly. He stood up to the massive giant in front of him.

"Kintaro."

* * *

Rayden stood at the back of the room, letting his weight fall on the wall to his left. His brother needed help. Desperately. If someone didn't do something soon, he would cross over in to the Dark Realm.

Without letting them know it, Rayden scanned the room, peering into each one of the warrior's souls. Every one of these warriors were all very skillful and talented, but none with the caliber of the specter.

If he were to retrieve the ancient sword that could save his young brother's life, or take it away, he would surely need help.

Fujin groaned again. Kasamia took up the water glass again and forced him to drink its contents.

Fujin tried to keep the water down, but his weakened body rejected it. He spit up the water and grabbed his stomach.

Then the unthinkable happened.

Rayden looked over at his brother. A loud growl came from his lower stomach. There seemed to be something clawing out of his lower abdomen. Fujin howled, unable to control his pain intake any longer.

The Evil was winning. Rayden couldn't believe his eyes. It hurt him more than it was hurting his younger brother to watch him suffer like this. Then, a sickening tear pierced the Thunder God's thoughts as he looked over at his brother. A hideous black spike ripped through his stomach. Dark red blood came shooting out as it ascended. Then, two more black spikes ripped through each side of his chest, only the one on the right was much smaller.

The spike on the left side of his chest was in far worse condition than the other two spikes. Instead of just black, it was a horrific mix of black and dark green veins. Where this spike came out was where the poison first decided to fester itself in Fujin.

Rayden froze. Everything seemed to halt, as the other warriors present in the large room stared in horror. Fujin grabbed the spike, which the poison was around and screamed.

Rayden could take it no longer.

"That is it! I can no longer stand by doing nothing as my younger brother slowly gets eaten alive by the dark side! I need you, Scorpion, to journey with me into the Netherealm and retrieve the sacred sword. It is the only thing that may save my brother."

Scorpion crossed his arms. "My save your brother? You seem to say as if you have no faith in the sword, Thunder God. Is that true?" Rayden's eyes burned with lightening. Scorpion could feel the anger shooting out of him.

"If the poison consumes him fully, then there is nothing in his path that will stop him. The sword is the only key to defeating him if that just so happens. So either way, we need the sword."

Scorpion felt the anger in him subside. He looked at the ground, then back at Rayden. "I will aid you. This will not be an easy task." Rayden looked at his brother then closed his eyes.

"Easy task or not, I must retrieve that sword."

* * *

Shao Kahn was growing very impatient. It was not a good idea to ever keep him waiting, especially when he gave specific orders.

"That little worm better be here soon!" As soon as Shao Kahn said what he wanted to say, the large chamber doors creaked open and in stepped Ermac and the hulking four-armed monster he had asked for.

Ermac rushed past Kintaro and was almost running up to his master's throne. Out of breath, he explained himself.

"Master, I am deathly sorry. There was a minor mistake made and I in no way meant to keep you waiting. Please forgive me..."

Shao Kahn held out his hand and out shot three purple beams, which latched on to Ermac's skull. He screamed and fell to the cold floor, clutching his pounding head.

"Save your pathetic words you fool! If I wanted an explanation, I would have asked for it! If you hadn't of walked through my doors just now, I'd have personally used you as Kintaro's prey!" Kintaro grunted and grinned. "Yes," he thought, "This is Shao Kahn." Shao Kahn released the vice from Ermac's head. He coughed and grunted, trying to catch his breath. He stood up and adjusted his throat.

"Sir, I present to you, your fallen General, Kintaro." The massive giant stepped forward and bowed slightly. Shao Kahn smiled. "It is good to have you back, Kintaro of the Shokan."

Kintaro crossed two of his arms, almost as if he'd been disgusted. "Personally, I would have wanted my soul to rest, to finally have peace, but I guess that wouldn't matter to you. What do you want?"

Shao Kahn was taken back. No one had ever spoken to him like that before. Not even the warriors that had defeated him. "If you ever..."

He stopped. He needed Kintaro, and Kintaro had the power to return himself to the Netherealm. "I need you to take down the older of the two Sub Zero brothers."

Kintaro laughed. "That is it? I am disappointed. I thought you of all people would have a challenge for me." Shao Kahn grinned.

"It will not be as easy as you think. He has been infected with a poison from a far away realm. He is guarding the statue that holds the sacred amulet. I need it. I have put together a small task for you. If you pass, then I will use you for my bidding. Should you fail, I will destroy your soul. Your soul will never rest in the Netherealm again."

Two giant, black-cloaked spirits with black doll masks on holding giant knives and pairs of scissors came out from behind Shao Kahn's throne. Kintaro laughed again. "This is pitiful. I've had to deal with these before." One of them rushed at Kintaro. Kintaro grabbed the giant knife from his hand and cut off the spirit's head. It fell to the ground, then vanished. Kintaro threw the giant knife into the other black spirit, then leapt up high into the air.

He came crashing down on the spirit with both of his legs, repeatedly pounding on it until it disappeared as well. Kintaro returned to where he was standing before, with his arms crossed, as if what he had just done to the spirits hadn't happened. Shao Kahn was very pleased. Now everything he had come to hate would pay. He looked at his four-armed General.

"Excellent!"

* * *

Next Chapter: INTO HELL

* * *


End file.
